


Change and Adaptation

by R_Armchair



Series: Double the Captains, Double the Fun [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Previous carol/maria, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers, but not in every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Armchair/pseuds/R_Armchair
Summary: Carol and Steve have to deal with their growing feelings, while also adapting to the universe’s new status quo.Sequel to Candies and Captains





	1. Garden Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the sequel that my lovely commenter Nat asked for is here. This is for you, sweetheart! Sorry it took me over two months Dx. Hopefully the daily updates ‘til it’s ending will make up for it.
> 
> If you haven’t read Candies and Captains, know that this story references events and dialogue from that one.
> 
> Finally, the Podfic is available:  
[Click on over to DropBox for the mp3 of chapter 1 ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fzb9ydajw59uev3/ChangeChap1.mp3?dl=0)
> 
> Each chapter will be available on it's related page (so that notes can be read). But if you rather bulk download all three hours, you can find the folder here: [All of It ](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/hl41cxtsjsfv9fl/AADQT9_z4mT-1Crt6_sZSGwLa?dl=0)

**Ch 1: Garden Party**

**Location:** **Avengers** **Complex**

Trying to recreate moments shared when the world wasn’t in chaos, Bruce arranged a bit of a house party.In one day’s time, each attendee would be dashing across the galaxy to confront Thanos a second time.Everyone agreed they’d needed a means of boosting morale.

They had none of the expensive liquors that Tony would have provided, but they made do.Natasha whipped up whatever cocktails she could manage with the limited supplies.Within the hour, the lot of them were blissfully buzzed and looser lipped than usual.

“Hypothetically speaking,” Bruce said, swirling a snifter, “If none of this works out…”He was interrupted by a collective groan.“Just hear me out.If suddenly the earth blows up like an hour from now, and you can only make it out alive with one other person in this room, who are you taking into eternity with you?Who you savin’?”

He made deliberate eye contact with Steve, giving him an opening to air something that was obvious to everyone but him.Thor almost spoke, but Natasha discretely held up her hand to silence him.Steve only opened his mouth slightly before pulling his lips tight.

“I’d save Bruce,” Carol said, cutting through the silence.She was the only one who noticed Steve’s jaw tighten then relax; the others were too busy staring at her in confusion.“Nat would be disappointed if he’s the only who didn’t make it out alive.Captain Chivalrous would be too busy whisking her out of harm’s way.”

“Hold on, so I alone am left behind?I thought we could only take one.” Thor finally had a chance to speak.

“Course not.You’d have whooshed your way outta there at the last minute, solo.”

“Carol it is.We all grab for her, because Bitch has a plan.”Natasha lifted her beer bottle in a private toast.

“Not fair, and not how this works.Thor, who would you save?Given that no one is cheating.” Bruce clumsily spilled brandy down his shirt.

“I’d say that I’d save Carol, but she wouldn’t need it.But she’d be the most fun.”He grinned, pleased with himself.

“Back to you, big guy.Steve, who would you save when push comes to shove?Which of us is your desert island pick?”

Steve stood, and then left the room.Carol downed the rest of her drink and began crunching the ice between her teeth.Then to no one’s surprise, she followed after him.

* * *

“Everyone was just having fun, you didn’t have to act put on the spot back there.”She sat on the corner of the desk he’d hid at.Leaning over to block the monitor he was watching, she spoke again, “Fast metabolism.The alcohol isn’t getting to me either.But that’s no reason to ruin their good time.”

The bolts and springs groaned in his desk chair when he leaned back.“Why were you so certain I’d reach for Nat?”

“First off, she’s your best friend.Who the hell wouldn’t choose their best friend?Secondly, she’s the only one of us who doesn’t have any physiological enhancements.She’s just an extremely talented, skilled, intelligent, human.Wouldn’t be fair to not pick her.But the fact that you hesitated…” she cocked her head, “…means that you think it’s the wrong answer.Which it isn’t.Especially since the game was stupid anyway.”

“I never questioned my decision, but voicing it would have put someone in an awkward position. Everybody would have misunderstood.”He rubbed at the back of his neck.“Which they are probably doing about the two of us right now.Coming with me wasn’t the greatest idea.”

“They know where my allegiances lie.I picked Bruce, remember?”She kissed him lightly on the cheek.“Now.What’s with the sudden jealousy?”Carol looked at him meaningfully.

His irritation at the game had developed into ferocity as he ground his molars together.Even through his closed mouth, they could both hear the rub and squeak with their heightened senses.

“What’s there to be jealous of?”He took her by the waist, the silk of her blouse glided his fingertips into position.“You asked me not to get attached.”He stood and curved toward her so that he could nibble the very tip of her ear.“I’m just playing along.”

She smiled in an almost malicious way before leaping off the ground and latching her legs around his waist.If she’d done the same maneuver from behind, it would have been an easy way to knock over an enemy.Which he wasn’t, nor was she trying to.The man was far too tall; she needed to jump to get anywhere near his mouth.She had been barefoot, legs tucked underneath herself while they’d sat on the couch.He was still clomping around in boots.

As soon as she’d scaled up him, she had one hand on his neck, forcing him into a kiss, while the other undid the buttons of his dress-shirt.

“Hold on…just a second…” he finally managed to whisper between kisses.

“What?” she asked, squinting at him like he’d shat his pants or done something equally unexpected.“I thought this was the plan.Isn’t that why you left?”She pointed over her shoulder.“So that we could get it on?”

“Carol,” he said, ignoring the fact that she was sucking his neck.“There is a room full of people out there.”He tried prying her off when she began rubbing her crotch against his torso.

“Well, if you don’t want to, no skin off my back.”She dropped to the floor.“I’ll just ask Thor.”

The flowy fabric of her slacks and blouse fluttered when Steve dodged to block the exit.

“It’s not that I don’t want to.”He leaned his head back against the doorframe.“But I’m positive half of them know that you and I are a thing.Can’t we go to my room?”

Yanking off her blouse, she said, “They’re all too shit-faced to notice.We do it, we do it here, and we do it now.”

“I doubt anyone is drunk enough to ignore people having sex in an adjoining room.”

“Well then, you better stay silent.” Her lips pulled into a smirk as she dropped to her knees.

“We’re going to be hearing all about this tomorrow,” he said, before he sighed and began unfastening his belt.“Prepare to be interrogated on the flight.”

“Everyone has their own ways of prepping for battle.I’m sure anyone who isn’t passed out drunk within the hour is going to be doing something similar to this.”Reaching behind her back she unsnapped her bra.

He dropped his pants and underwear, and then sat back on the chair.“Bruce and Nat sure, but I don’t think the rest are going to pair up.Nebula is so distant, she only talks to Rocket.And Thor and Rhodey? Not gonna happen.”

“You talk too much.”Scooting closer, she was finally in range of covering his cock with her mouth.

Instead of staying there, she proceeded to slobber all over it, and then did the same to her hand.Steve’s reluctance at fucking in the office was now replaced by confusion.

“Pretty sure you don’t carry lube around.If you do, now would be the time to hand it over,” she said, glancing up at him.

“That would be a no.”

“Worth a shot.This is gonna look a little gross, so just, turn that way,” she said, pointing at a cabinet.

His laugh was full of affection when he ruffled her hair.“You’ve given me a blow job before.What could be gross?”

“I warned you.”

She held the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his dick up to her mouth.Globs of drool and spit spilled out.If she felt this uncomfortable with what she was doing, she was concerned Steve would go flaccid at the sight of it.Once she’d collected enough slime to slip around in her cupped palm, she stopped.While she was ok with a lot, somehow this seemed grosser than usual.Closing her eyes, she began smearing the fluid between her breasts.

“Ok.I’ve never done one of these before.But hey, I’m down to try everything once.”Letting go of his cock, she grabbed the sides of her breasts and pushed them together.

“Never?”

“Goddamnit, just because you’re the King-of-Sex, doesn’t mean I am.Yeah, I’ve fucked my fair share of dudes.But they were kind of one stop shopping.”She leaned up and forward so that she could slide herself over his shockingly still erect cock.

“Carol, I wasn’t suggesting I’ve done this before either.I’m,” he paused and looked down at her in way that left her frozen.Holding her chin between his fingers, he bent down and kissed her slowly.“I don’t know if the word I’m searching for is flattered or honored.Maybe it’s relieved.”Grinning, he snuck in a second kiss.“I’m _relieved_ that there are things you are only willing to try with me.”

“And you said you weren’t jealous.Liar.”She kissed him this time, before pushing him back so they could resume their position.“Where do we go from here? Do you move, or do I move?”

Tentatively, she bounced her entire body, but that would probably make her nauseated if she continued.Then, she tried moving her breasts up and down his shaft with her hands.Strangest massage she’d ever given, but it didn’t look like he was getting anything out of it.When it seemed like she was failing, he tried thrusting with his hips.

“Oh shit, are you OK?” he asked as he rammed his dick into the underside of her chin.

She coughed involuntarily before giving him a thumbs up, breasts still in hand.“I think we’re getting somewhere.”Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

“How about,” he said, taking her by the shoulder, “we come back to this later.For now, there’s a condom in my back pocket.”He nodded toward his pants.

“I will never understand you.For being Mr. I-prefer-to-fuck-in-our-bedrooms, you are always prepared.I have never met someone who one hundred percent of the time has one of these guys with them.”She held the packet out to him.

“Trust me, I didn’t used to.The rate that you’ve jumped me these past weeks has made it a necessity.”

While he rolled the prophylactic on, Carol stood up and removed her slacks.Facing the door, she bent over, so that her ass was in the air and angled toward him.Extremely slowly, she slid down her panties as he watched.Every now and again, she’d peek between her legs and smile at him; he’d smile back and shake his head.Finally, she stepped out of her underwear completely.

“It might be easier if you sat on the table.”

There wasn’t anywhere for her to put her legs, the armrest of the desk chair would get in the way.

“I’m comfortable here.”Extending his hands he caught hold of her hips.

Trying to climb on top of him, she only managed to jam one knee into the hole beneath the arm.“Not gonna work, Steve.”

“Of course it won’t if you sit like that. Turn around,” he whispered against her neck as he unstuck her knee and then spun her into a seated position.“Much better.”

The process of letting him arrange them, left her slightly anxious.She couldn’t see what he was doing; she had to rely fully on the feel of his skin on hers.“Don’t shove it in my ass and say it was an accident.”Glancing back, she briefly glared at him.

Brushing the hair from her shoulder, he placed kisses up her neck.“If you’re that nervous, we can get on the table like you wanted.”

“No.” She sighed deeply.“We always do shit at my pace.Tonight, I wanted to try and find out what you like.”

They were both aware of the underlying sentiment.This might be the last time they had sex. More specifically, as Bruce had pointed out, some of them might not make it out alive after tomorrow.

“The things I like.Hmm, what could those possibly be?”

He suddenly reached for her clitoris.Well, it felt sudden to her, though he’d had his hand on her hip the entire time.Her genitalia was in reach; she just hadn’t expected him to aim there first.The unexpected touch made her yelp and shudder.The jostling of the chair caused the springs to squeak again.Fuck this stupid chair, they really were going to be questioned during the flight at this rate.

“Yes, I like this.”He used his other hand to rub at her breast.“These too.I definitely like these.”

“And I like your dick, so lets get to the good stuff already.” Rolling her hips, she could feel his cock pressed against her backside.

“Quick to change your tune.I thought this was about me?” 

His continued focus on her genitalia was entirely distracting.When he sucked on her neck, she moaned and ground her tailbone further into his lap.The metal of the armrests crumpled as she clutched them too firmly.If anyone had been listening, the sound of crunching metal should have alerted them.No one rushed to their side, perhaps she’d been right.Everyone else was too drunk to care.Her bluff had proven to have a bit of truth.

“Don’t grab the chair.You’ve broken more furniture during daily use than most people during enemy attacks.”Letting go of her breast, he lifted her by the ass and slowly slid her down onto his cock.

“Finally.” She let the word hang as she closed her eyes and smiled.

The metal of the armrests squealed and twisted further.

“Let go of those.”Steve took her hands in his, and then brought them to her hips.

Carol and he began to work up a rhythm as she humped into his lap.She let him guide their hands upward.He pushed her palms roughly against breasts. They caressed her chest, pinched her nipples, and rubbed at the now tender flesh.All the while, she leaned her back against his body while she worked his dick with her pelvis.

Soft grunts and gasps settled on the skin behind her ear.Even in the short while that they’d become fuck buddies, she realized that she could always see him.No matter what they did to each other,the other person’s eyes were always accessible to look at.Up, down, straight on: she could always check his facial expression.Every single time, he looked completely engrossed in her.

The thought that followed was off-putting.Half of her fun required that she knew she turned him on.She got off on the fact that he was fucking her, that he wanted her.

It was off-putting mostly because she knew he had a similar view point.He’d made it clear the first time they’d had sex.He’d needed to know she was attracted to him. How many one night stands had she had just for the sake of getting laid? Yet here she was, fucking the life out of Steve every goddamn day, with the prerequisite that he validate her.

Whatever was happening between them was a deep, dark wormhole.Thankfully, things would end soon.They’d defeat Thanos and she could go home, or they’d lose and everyone could die.Either way, soon enough her concerns would be lifted.

“I can’t come like this.”

“Oh, right.”Steve let go so that he could slip his hand between her legs again.

He made a strangled grunt when she abruptly stood up.When she turned around, she blasted each of the armrests until they shot off.One got stuck in the wall while the other rolled under the table.The cushion beneath his knee smoldered with a miniature plume of black smoke.With newly available room for her legs, she mounted his lap once more.

“Better,” she said, letting the lengths of their torsos stick together with sweat and dried spit.

“Please don’t burn me when I’m naked.”

“You’re fine.”She squeezed her legs against his thighs to prove he hadn’t been hurt.Her toes could touch the ground and she as able to rock on them.“Much better,” she said, hooking one arm around his back and looping the other behind his neck.

Once they began kissing, she could finally feel her orgasm building.The two of them were thrusting against each other causing the chair to keen and groan as it teetered back and forth.His touch was firmer than when they’d felt her body together.Now his fingers gripped at her ass, and she briefly wondered if he was capable of bruising her.

When she came, she tucked her legs up against his thighs and moaned into his mouth.She wouldn’t let him go and held him so tightly that he couldn’t move.Their overall motion came to acomplete standstill, but she kept sliding her lips against his.The kiss lingered until she finally let him up for air.Her entire body shivered as she unstuck herself from him by sitting upright.

“That was definitely better,” he said while supporting the small of her back, keeping her from toppling over.

All she managed was a small huff of air when she tried to agree.They remained quiet for a few moments while she regained her bearings.Clenching her pelvic floor muscles, which was more taxing than she’d thought, she let Steve decide the pacing.Somehow, he was able to multitask.His hips thrust against her, his hands held her, his mouth kissed her, and his feet kept them stabilized.The feet were key, otherwise the combined wild movements would have probably ended with him and her sprawled on the floor.

While she had made an effort of masking her orgasm by kissing him, he groaned loudly during his.Afterward, he kissed her while stroking her back.Neither of them was sure how long they sat lazing about.

“You think they’ve gone to bed yet?” Carol asked, breaking the silence.

“Maybe?”His expression changed into one of discomfort.“Actually, I heard bits and pieces of their conversation.They left to give us privacy.”

Their clothing was littered around the room, and she took the opportunity to climb off of him and retrieve her underwear.Usually not one for embarrassment, for some reason she was overwhelmed by it in that instance.She’d intended to have a quickie with Steve and then return to the party.Instead, they’d basically answered Bruce’s question.This was potentially their last night alive, and who did Steve knowingly pick? Not Natasha. Not his friends.

God, she was stupid.“I...we...” She pulled up her slacks and then broke the zipper in her hurry.“We need to be rested for tomorrow.It’s not like we can drink away the nerves like they can,” she said with a forced laugh.

He’d half dressed himself when he reached for her hand.“I’m not going to be able to sleep anyway.”His entire body language was calming, with his shoulder bumping into hers and his thumb stroking her palm.“But we can try.”

Once they’d finished getting dressed, they walked through the darkened complex toward their sleeping quarters.The party had moved outside.Thor was passionately telling a story in front of a fire pit, grasping at the flames for effect.Everyone else was covered in oversized sweaters and blankets.Natasha was snuggled against Bruce when she looked up.Steve gave her a subtle wave through the floor to ceiling windows.She smiled and winked before watching Thor again.

“You sure you don’t want to go back?” Carol asked, slipping a finger into his belt loop and jerking him toward the staircase that led to the ground floor.

“We’ll throw another party when we win,” he said, before leading them back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote this story I spent a fair amount of time googling random crap, haha, I know it doesn’t show -_-. I was surprised to find out that Cap would actually be the MOST accustomed to safe sex practices out of the Avengers. During WWII, members of the military were provided condoms and subjected to reminders about how staying healthy was an important part of serving. This was a significant departure from WWI, where the rates of STIs amongst soldiers sky rocketed.  
So, as far as THIS story is concerned, our buddy Cap remained a virgin pre-freeze.  
But if you are writing something about him and he’s banging his way across the globe, know that even back in the day, he would’ve been wrapping his dick in a latex condom. Because it’s patriotic!


	2. Homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wanting to listen: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j43x3llylp9dfej/ChangeChap2.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 2: Homesick**

**Location:** **America** **the** **Beautiful**

As it turned out, far too much time had been wasted on Thanos.Killing a dying man hadn’t given anyone peace of mind, nor had it solved the population problem.The last of the Avengers had been so preoccupied with revenge and ultimate success that they’d ignored the issues at hand.Humanity was in crisis, cities were in ruin, and skilled laborers had been snapped as indiscriminately as anyone else.

While Rocket and Nebula focused their attention away from Earth, Carol continued to return.Steve understood that she had a life elsewhere in the cosmos, but he would have been happier had she chosen to spend the entirety of her earth-time helping him.Carol would assist, and then the last week of her stay she’d fly off to an indeterminate location.Construction work should have been left to professionals, if there hadn’t been a significant lack of them.Nat wasn’t exactly the greatest at lifting lumber.Her talents were better suited as an electrician.

Carol had insisted that this month they were going to travel.She’d said, “You keep saying we need to ‘help’.But all I’ve seen any of you do is patch up things in America’s Hotspots.Just because you’ve never heard of,” she’d pulled up a map on her phone, “whatever that town is, I can’t pronounce it.Just because you’ve never been there doesn’t mean they aren’t as poorly off as San Fransisco.Actually, they’re probably worse off.This entire chunk of the country suffers natural disasters, but the National Guard is being directed elsewhere.”

“Actually, I’ve been here,” he’d said, poking at another town near the first.“I toured America before I saw any combat.”

That alone, had convinced him to essentially take a road trip with her, spending an entire month with her notwithstanding.Nat had been overt with her take on his feelings recently.She didn’t seem to think that whatever was going on between Carol and him was healthy.Yes, she’d been nagging for years that he get the hell over Peggy.Now that he was, apparently he’d made the wrong decision in her eyes.He needed to find a woman who’d unashamedly love him.Carol would never be that sort of person.

Weeks of helping rebuild one rural town at a time, left Steve a bit homesick.He’d been raised in Brooklyn, and then lived in DC, followed by New York once again.If he hadn’t been in a big city, then he’d at least been in the hustle and bustle of the Avengers at their compound. 

Motel to motel, one generous citizen’s trailer to the next.Boy, had he been mistaken about how the trip would turn out.Whenever they were out volunteering they had this ‘Hero/Friendship Façade,’ and whenever they weren’t bunking with the locals, the two of them were usually too exhausted for intimacy.Even when they were driving, the passenger tended to fall asleep.He was ready to go home.

By the time they’d reached Louisiana, almost the entire month of Carol’s visit had gone by.One month Earth, one month Space.It was the best that she could offer, and Steve was willing to take it.Anything was better than her leaving permanently, which he was aware she could do anytime.Those she considered her family, mainly Skrulls, all remained out there.If he didn’t have Nat, then he wouldn’t have any living family at all.He couldn’t fathom how a trans-galactic friendship would even work.The fact that Carol managed one, was probably a result of her stubbornness.

When Steve woke up from a nap, neck stiff from leaning against the car window, he didn’t see a central street or plaza.Instead, they were parked in front of a farmhouse and Carol was nowhere to be seen.A large carport-ish structure housed an aircraft.Blades of grass whistled in the nearby field.The scent of vegetables, beef, and smoke flooded his nose.

Stepping out of the car and cracking his neck, he followed the smell and faint haze to the rear of the house.There he found Carol, dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and with her hair up in a ponytail.These were clothes she hadn’t packed, because he’d never seen them before. She was grilling steak and corn.

“Where are we exactly?” Steve asked, noticing a pitcher of lemonade on a picnic table.

“Maria’s house.”She rotated the ear with her tongs.“Or.I guess it’s mine.First thing I did was look for her.And what do you know, she still owned the same damn property after all these years.Even after she got married, her wife moved in here with her.”

Steve sipped his drink; it was fresh squeezed.How long had she left him passed out in the car?

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you this.But when I was essentially abducted by the Kree, Maria was the only one who believed I was alive.For years, she kept my things safe knowing I would come back.”She passed him her empty glass so he could refill it.“Once I got here, looters had already ransacked the place.Took anything of value except the plane.Probably couldn’t fit it in their shitty getaway car.”When she took the glass back, his fingers so starved from contact practically ached when they grazed hers.“You ask me where I go.It’s always here.I’ve been keeping up her house, because who knows.Six years from now, she might just wander home with amnesia.And I’ll be waiting for her.”

He took her tongs and hung them on the side of the grill.Then he pulled her into the firm hug he knew she needed.They’d stood silently and still enough that he could feel the gradual slowing of her breathing.The dramatic expansion and contraction of her ribcage lessened. She was calming down.He kissed the top of her forehead.Their moment of stillness was shattered by the sound of footsteps crunching up the walk.An elderly man ambled his way to the back of the house

“Miss Carol, it’s been almost two months since we last saw you.Me and the wife have been wondering when you’d be droppin’ by again.That chocolate cake you made for her birthday was somethin’ else and we’ve been waiting to invite you over for dinner.We saw the car and were gonna come on over like usual, but then we saw that fella and realized you’d brought a beau home.”Her nosy neighbor winked at the sight of Steve holding her.“But then we smelled you cookin’ outside, so I just wanted to drop in.Check in on you, and meet this fella for myself.”

Making no effort to let go of Steve, Carol spoke, “You and Delilah are always welcome here, Tom.If I’m home, then this is your home too.I have no way of repaying you for keeping an eye on it while I’m out on business.By the way, how is the new wall at Mrs. Tucker’s place holding up?”

“Right as rain, Miss Carol.Having you hold all the building materials was a blessing.And now that the house is all fixed up, her grandchildren are moving back from Ohio to take care of her.Anyway, I expect you and… I never caught your name.”

“Steve Rogers.”

“Anyway, you and Steve better come over to the house tomorrow.Delilah will whip up something special.”Without adding more or waiting for a response, Tom made his exit.

“Well he was definitely interesting,” Steve said while stroking his thumbs against her hip bones.

“All of Maria’s neighbors are… eccentric.I actually met him 25 years ago.” She looked up, giving him a grin.“For whatever reason, he never questioned that I hadn’t changed at all.Granted, I hadn’t been discrete, parking a damn S.H.I.E.L.D. jet in the yard.But he recognized me from that and the photos in Maria’s house.He let everyone in town know I wasn’t a threat.Then everybody welcomed me into the community, so I’ve been helping with repairs around town.”

“Mmm, so _this_ is why you wanted to see small-town America.”He nodded, more to himself than to her.

“Yup.”She lifted on her toes and kissed him for the first time in days.Clearly she’d been missing the contact as well, because the longer it went on the louder a growl formed in her throat.“But before we do anymore of that, we shouldn’t let the food go to waste.”

“Agreed, I’m ready for something home cooked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are going to be of varying length. Some are going to be short, some are going to be VERY short, and some are going to be long. Be prepared.


	3. Joyride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fmvpjumf9c9q7ri/ChangeChap3.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 3: Joyride**

**Location:** **Hovering** **Above** **the** **Ground**

Though the quinjet was sleek and modern, it wasn’t exactly a romantic sort of vehicle.If anything, it was utilitarian in the respect that Steve associated it with work.So when Carol told him that she wanted to take it for a spin, he was left apprehensive.She’d had a career as a pilot, but he felt an attachment for the craft, even if Nat was the one who traditionally flew it.

This fact alone, unsettled him.During their years as war criminals, he’d grown even closer to Nat than he’d had when they’d worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. Seeing Carol pilot ‘their ship’ made his stomach flip, even if he was technically safer in her hands than anyone else’s.

Rhodey was going to borrow it for an extended transatlantic trip.Technically he could just use his suit, but he wanted to be considerably more stealthy on his mission.War-Machine wasn’t exactly inconspicuous.

Since Carol could fly unaided and Steve was most comfortable with ground travel, she’d never actually been in the jet.Now that it was going to be unavailable, she was curious of the differences from the one she’d used with Fury.With that, and little else to comfort him, Steve agreed to join her.

“Will you stop pacing?” Carol said, turning from the captain’s chair.“Otherwise I’m going to force you to.”

“Oh really, how do you plan on that?”

He caught her smile in the reflection of the front window.

“I’m warning you now, you better sit down.We have some time to kill before Rhodey expects us to be back.”

The nose of the ship began taking a sharp rise away from the horizon.A cacophony of warning sirens and lights began engaging.She wordlessy began tapping away at her panel until the cockpit was once again filled with silence.

“You said this vehicle wasn’t fit for space,” he said as he stumbled toward her.

“It’s not.”

“Then where are we going?”He grabbed at her headrest to steady himself.

“Joyride?”She winked at him playfully.“Now if you aren’t going to sit down, then I ask that you don’t face the window.”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.”

“Trust me.”

Grumpily, he turned and faced the cargo bay.He felt himself become more and more unstable.Closing his eyes, he felt his body become increasingly heavy.Then, that feeling was gone, replaced with an overwhelming sense of lightness.Soon, it almost felt like he would lift off the floor entirely.

“You said we weren’t going into space,” he practically shouted.

“We’re not.”Carol didn’t have near the worry he had; she was practically giggling.“This is a parabola.Fun though, huh?”

Before Steve could grasp at any object near him, he began flailing through the air.The only minor relief he had was knowing that she couldn’t see him struggling.

“Couple more seconds, than we’re headed back down.Grab onto something,” Carol said over her shoulder.

With no grace whatsoever, Steve plummeted to the floor.

“You want to try again?”

“Not really,” he said, groaning.

“Come on, one more time.I want you to try this. I get to have this much fun everyday.”

The fun didn’t last long, because as soon as they reached the peak of the parabola, Steve projectile vomited.Given the lack of gravity, it splattered all over the ship, including onto Carol.


	4. Running in Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3bvqrchdo0y6nuo/ChangeChap4.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 4: Running in Circles**

**Location:** **Avengers** **Complex**

Time passed quickly in the way it does when there are no goals in sight.Years came and went, only marked by the people in Steve and Carol’s periphery.Relationships dissolved; Bruce and Nat found that years apart had been too large of a barrier to surmount long term.Vows were shared; Pepper and Tony finally tied the knot.Children were born; Morgan for the Starks and twin grandchildren for Talos.

Though, no particular milestones came for Steve.Even when he looked in the mirror, he worried that time might itself be an illusion.In photos from the years after his awakening, there had been moderate change.It had been slower than the average human, but it had been there none the less.Yet in the years since Tony’s rescue, even growing his beard had taken abnormally long.As if he were in some form of stasis.

So, he hadn’t really minded the pace at which he took his life with Carol.She refused to put any label on it, and he didn’t press her.

The course of their relationship slowed to a crawl, but he could tell that it still had a normal trajectory.If he waited long enough, she would come around.Or, at least, he hoped as much.He wasn’t running out of time, nor had he ever been. 

Romance, partnership, and the eventuality of a family were things that he’d never seen for himself.He’d wanted them, craved for them even, but as a wisp of a man without a dance partner, love had seemed unattainable.Shared life experience was even more impossible to come by once everyone his age had died.

Though, the more he learned about Carol, the more he felt a kinship.If there were anyone that understood him, it was she.And if there was anyone she loved, in her own un-named way, it was he.She’d spend hours, in the car, in the quinjet, in his bed in the wee hours of the morning, telling him stories that he knew were secrets.She’d say everything in an offhand manner, but these were truths he knew were meant solely for him.

These were the things that he loved about her.Of course he loved everything else as well.Trying to name all of the reasons he loved her would just result in a headache. 

He could never pinpoint the particular moment when it happened, but he came to an awkward realization. This infinite passing of time, where things ceased to end... he’d only felt this way with her.

Things with Peggy had been a series of firsts.First pangs of jealousy, first bouts of lust, and the first inkling of what ‘love’ might be.As history stood, he was never able to reach a conclusion whether there had been actual chemistry or if he’d simply never met someone like her before.Also, he’d never been traditionally attractive before.She’d befriended him in the days prior to his change, but she’d only shown sexual interest after.

Steve had a sneaking suspicion that wouldn’t have been the case with Carol.She, to his frustration, seemed to be most interested in him as a person.There were even days when she’d complain about his height/weight/size or something beyond his control.They were never serious.His height, ‘I told you I could reach that, you don’t always have to go grabbing shit for me.’His weight, ‘Jesus, you could have told me the reason you refuse to sit down is because you get airsick.I can’t believe I’m dragging your upchucky-ass to the lawn to hose you down.’His size, ‘You know, I think I’m going to have to buy a bigger car.’

No matter the issues she took with his build, she always worked around it.This left him self conscious, because if he was ‘sexy’ she didn’t care.And there were days when he tried.Lord above, he tried.He’d try new shirts, new cologne, new haircuts.She’d compliment them, and then go about business as usual.

If he were in stasis, she was completely stagnate.

Bucky had been a different story.Their relationship had been built on mutual trust.If anything, they’d understood each other far too well.They’d both known that their union had been one of desperation.They’d both needed a tether to the life they’d left behind.Moving backward instead of forward.

While he was happy with Carol, he wanted at least a quantitative smidgen of forward momentum.He needed acknowledgment that he wasn’t alone.

All that was left, was the hurdle of bringing up his concerns with the woman herself.He feared that she’d run.So he’d brought it up with another woman instead.

“Nat, I have no idea what to do.”

“What’s got your panties in a twist today?” she asked, dumping a table’s worth of Bruce’s supplies into a cardboard box.

“When you’ve been sleeping with someone so long, without strings...how do you attach them?” 

He labeled another empty box to drop off at Bruce’s new lab.With the final move of the equipment, Nat would be the lone inhabitant of the Avengers complex.Rhodey was gone more than he was around.Steve had purchased an apartment in town in an effort to engage with the community.Everyone else had homes elsewhere.He’d actually tried to convince her on several occasions that she could use a change of scenery, and not just for reconstruction efforts.Not even once, had she taken him up on his offer.

“Fuck, Steve.How are we still having this conversation?You don’t.If she wanted a relationship with you, she would’ve said so in the beginning.You don’t fall for a fuck-buddy,that’s not what they’re for.They’re for orgasms, and late night snacks when you’re too lazy to go to the store, so you pay them back in blow jobs.”

“Too late for that.”He wrapped several beakers in newspaper.“Then how would you suggest ending it?”

“Like you have any intention of doing that?”She rolled her eyes and grabbed the beakers from him.“I’ve been only telling you for years to give up.And where has that got you?Practically living with her.You’re shit out of luck at this point.The two of you are gonna keep running in circles until someone drops dead.”

“Probably me.”

“Here lies Steve.He confused his dick with his heart. 1918 to five billions years in the future.”

“What?”Laughing, he accidentally knocked over a a tray of mystery samples.

“I have this looming sense that you’re going to outlive everyone like a cockroach.What’s that shit you say whenever you trip up?”

“I never trip.”

“Sure you don’t, Puke Princess.Oh that’s right.‘I can do this all day.’”She stopped collecting Bruce’s things and flopped into a swivel chair.“When are you gonna learn to stay down?”

“Hell of a pep talk,” he said, spinning her seat.

“What can I say, I’m a softy.”She laced her fingers in his.“I don’t want to see you get hurt.You’re all I’ve got left.”

“This cockroach isn’t going anywhere.”He leaned down to rest his head on top of hers.


	5. Family Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uwtv8erq3tquvfm/ChangeChap5.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 5: Family Emergency**

**Location:** **Undisclosed** **Planet** (**For** **Safety** **Reasons**)

“Carol...hello...Carol,” Talos’ daughter said, waving her hand about.

“Yes?Oh right, what were we talking about?”

“Children.”

“What the hell? I thought we were talking about Torfa.”

Talos’ daughter had a look of complete disappointment while she served herself a slice of cake.“Not even close.I don’t know what goes through your brain these days.Anytime I bring up my kids, suddenly you zone out.We’ll be talking, and _shoop_, there goes the last of your braincells.”She tasted the baked good and then resumed speaking.“So, can you watch them this week?I know, you’re supposed to head back to C-53 soon, but I really can’t get out of this.My husband’s away on business, I’m the keynote speaker at that stupid medical conference, and now my parents have come down with something.”

“Right, of course, I love the kiddos.”Carol nodded, trying to prove that she wasn’t as scatterbrained as she felt.

“Thank goodness.I’ll be waiting for you first thing in the morning.”

This wasn’t the first time she’d watched the twins, she actually did it quite frequently.After breakfast the next morning, Carol collected all of her communication equipment and walked down the path to Talos’ daughter’s house.While she could make modest calls from her uniform, she found it easier to have conference calls on her table top unit.This week, she was actually waiting for word from Rocket.He’d been the reason she’d had Torfa on the brain.Nebula and he were running some errands in the area, and it had set off a string of memories that Carol didn’t have the willpower to deal with.

It wasn’t like she was unused to the fallout of her final trip there, living with the Skrulls was a constant reminder.But that didn’t stop her from filling with nausea.She could bury all the horrible things she did with acts of kindness, but she couldn’t entirely undo them.She had made grave mistakes that had cost Talos most of his family.

Now wasn’t the time to be distracted, she needed to focus on the babies.Her favorite of the two, because she shamelessly picked favorites, was the girl named Lulu.A surprisingly Terran sounding name, if someone weren’t aware that Talos’ daughter was obsessed with American television.With Carol flitting too and from Earth, there was an abundance of media ferried back home.Soren was relieved that her daughter had picked plain, phonetic names. Many of the refugees who joined their village didn’t have access to multi-lingual translation devices. She could have just as easily named the children Renata and Octavius.

Once Carol was settled into the house, she decided to give Lulu snuggles.She’d switch over to Paco eventually; ultimately she split her affection between them evenly.

Her communicator whirred to life, and she sat down at the table to answer the call.

“That’s a baby,” Steve said, startled.

He was dressed in causal clothes.Droplets of water dripped from his hair and vanished when they fell out of the hologram’s range. She could practically smell his soapy skin, fresh from the shower.

“Yup.” 

She lifted the baby in front of her so that he could get a decent look.Lulu made a few garbled noises before flailing.Carol held her close to her breast and began rocking her again.

“Is that...Paco?” He cocked his head, like he might get a better look via a video feed.

“How dare you.This little angel is Lulu.”She smiled playfully.

“Forgive me, sweetpea,” he said, talking to the infant.

“She accepts.”She lifted the tiny, green arm and waved it toward Steve.

“Nebula called.They can’t come back for a couple of months.They’re too far out and ‘busy.’ Whatever that means.So I was checking to see when you’d be dropping by.”

“You act like I’m a train stop away.You try trekking this far one of these days, see how drained you feel.”

“Do you want me to come?You’ve never asked before.”

The mood suddenly shifted.Lulu could sense it and began wriggling and making the beginning squeaks of a cry.Paco, who was in a bassinet by their feet began to join in.Carol added a bounce to the rocking motion, trying to soothe the infant and herself.

“I’ll be down next week.This was kind of a family emergency,” she said, trying to redirect the conversation.“The welcome kind.It’s refreshing to consider something as insignificant as babysitting an emergency.”

“I know what you mean.” 

He shifted position and the hologram changed accordingly.Resting his chin on his crossed arms, he gazed at her and the baby.The image now brought into focus bits of the desk he was sitting at.He was at home instead of the office in the complex, where Natasha ran all her calls from.She was a professional, they apparently were not.

“Do you want to meet Paco?” Carol asked suddenly.

“Sure.”

There was minor fumbling and a couple of squawks, but she was able to switch the children.Steve smiled at Paco, and for what it was worth, the boy responded with giggles.

“The both of them are cute as can be.”

“Well, they have cute parents.”

“Can’t even imagine how cute of a kid you’d make.”

“You flirting with me from across the galaxy, Steve?That’s a tad unproductive.”

“Not entirely, I’ll be seeing you soon.I can make good on my promises then.”His laughter was infectious and Paco giggled too, grabbing for the hologram.“Have you ever thought about it?”

“Have you?”

“I asked first.”

She sucked in a deep breath through her nose.“Of course I have.Especially after Thanos.There were so many displaced kids.But, my time is better served helping society as a whole.It wouldn’t be fair to them, since I split so much of my time.I’m never in one place long enough.”Her eyes now on Paco, she was hesitant about where things were headed with Steve.“What about you?”

“Lately?A hell of a lot.Couple of years ago, and I couldn’t name a single thing that would make me happy.But now I can’t stop thinking about the things I want.Weird, right?”

“Don’t worry.You’ll make a great dad someday, I can tell.”

“You sure about that?”

“Completely,” she said, with a subtle nod.

“Carol?”He waited until she hummed in response.“If splitting your time is holding you back from what you truly want, don’t let it stop you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said, with a bit of a snort.“See you in a week?”

“I’ll be waiting.”


	6. Something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mo85nk0o8j4q2lr/ChangeChap6.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 6: Something More**

**Location:** **The** **Louisiana** **House**

Each month that Carol visited Earth, Steve joined her in Louisiana.They had an unspoken agreement.She’d first arrive at the Avengers complex.Whoever was available would do ‘hero business’ for three weeks.Technically, she’d live in her storage/bedroom that had been originally supplied her.In actuality, she spent most nights at Steve’s apartment.Natasha never questioned this arrangement, but whenever Rocket was in the solar system he made sure to give them plenty of shit.

Ultimately, those weeks would end and Carol would head down south.This always coincided with Steve taking a bi-monthly vacation.He never said where he went, but anyone could have accurately guessed his location.

It was on one of these balmy evenings when Steve and Carol wandered her property.The sun was low in the sky, but a few confused lightning bugs flitted at the tree line.With her focus relegated to the insects, she’d completely missed her partner’s sudden absence.

“What the heck are you doing?” she asked, turning around.

“Oh, just making a grass-angel,” Steve answered from the ground.

He was lying on his back, gliding his arms and legs through the grass.Blades slipped in between his fingers, then back out.After kicking off his boots and socks, he let the flora reach his toes in the same manner.

Carol sat beside him and pulled her knees up to her chin.Her hand found his, halting his motion.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asked.

He sat up, not letting go of her.“New York is nice and all.Christmas should always have snow.But, this has its own charms. A place like this would be perfect for raising a family.”He used his free hand to wave at Tom who was driving by.

“That’s why Maria picked it. A nice, safe place for Monica to grow up.”She smiled to herself. “And based on the photo albums, she did.”

Steve unexpectedly leaned over and kissed her neck.His beard, which he’d let regrow, scratched at her skin.

“Carol,” he said, but without the usual growly, timber he used for initiating sex.

“What?”

“Do you know how long it’s been?”

She leaned away and snickered, “Since this morning? Maybe ten hours.”

He smiled as he gently held the side of her face.“Everyone counts time in terms of distance from tragedy.But I don’t.I count from the day I met you.” He kissed her lips this time.“My patience could put a river cutting a canyon to shame.”

“You get that from a bumper sticker?” Carol said, interrupting him.

“No.Nat has been on this guided group meditation kick.But let me finish please.”He moved his thumb over her lips to silence her.“We’ve been together four years already.” He could see her expression changing.“And pretending that this isn’t something more, is killing me.So I’m going to just lay it out.” Taking in a deep calming breath, he continued, “I know that you have to go home, but while you’re here I want us to be together.Not just passively making time for each other.I want to be spending the rest of my life with someone.And it feels... well it feels like we’re halfway there.”Pulling away, he waited for a response.

She closed her eyes and fell back on the ground.Silently, she clawed at her hair for a few seconds.“Jesus, Steve.What do you want me to say? I’m not the settling down type.For fuck’s sake, I can never be an old woman sitting on a porch swing with you.”

“That’s not what I’m asking for.”He sounded restless, and he was already preparing to stand.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, Carol.I’m asking for you to love me.” He stood up at this point.“But that’s apparently too much.”

She did not point out that he hadn’t said he loved her right then.He’d cowardly left that up to inference.A person was supposed to lead with that.

“Maybe it is too much.You can’t just expect someone to magically feel all the same things you do.Especially if you never tell them.Here I was, thinking that things were fine and dandy between us.But it turns out that this was never enough for you.”Light built around her wrists with her rising temper.

“What do you think all of that was?” Steve said as he waved his arms with desperation.“You are more than enough for me.”

“Obviously not.Since you want to suddenly change everything.”

“This isn’t about _change_.There’s nothing that needs to be changed.But growth and adaptation happen whether we like it or not.”

“For you, yes.But not for me.”Carol was already stomping her way back to the house.

Steve had broken off and headed toward the quinjet, which he shamelessly borrowed for his Louisiana trips.“Whenever you’re ready to talk about this, you’ll know where to find me.”


	7. Lines of Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4vc7i67g133z60j/ChangeChap7.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 7: Lines of Communication**

**Location:** **Avengers** **Complex**

Steve drove up to the complex.He came to check on Nat like usual, but by this point, they were the only ones who stepped foot in the facility.

He silently slid open the door to her office.She was in the midst of a conference call.Crossing his arms, he leaned against a bookcase.From his vantage point, he could see a hologram of Carol relaying information.So, she’d left lines of communication open to everyone else.She hadn’t once contacted him since he’d stormed off.He’d respected her choice, and not tried to call her either.Almost a year, and this was the first time he’d seen her.For someone averse to change, her hair was cropped in a style similar to his own.

He made sure to remain in the shadows, worried that if she caught sight of him she might shut out Nat as well.

“So you coming back this month?” Nat asked.

“It might be hard for you to believe, but I’m busy.” Her tone lacked the playfulness he associated with her.

Nat fiddled with a sandwich as she resumed talking to the other members of the call.Steve felt a sordid sense of relief knowing he wasn’t the only miserable one.Then he shook his head and let the feeling pass.Wasn’t a person supposed to wish happiness on those they loved?


	8. Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j2a67sjxxfr2tge/ChangeChap8.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 8: Assistance**

**Location:** **En** **Route**

“Christ, Steve!” Carol shouted into the nothingness of space.

Tony had assembled everyone for a second go around at saving the universe.Natasha had only left her a vague message, lest prying eyes find it.So Carol had no earthly idea what was actually in the works.Just that they were going through with some ‘plan’ and she could come or not.The tail end of the world’s worst voicemail concluded with Natasha claiming that they were putting everything at risk.They were going to fix things, or they were going to die trying.

Carol had nothing against putting your all into your beliefs.However, just because she claimed to be ‘busy,’ didn’t mean that everyone wasn’t aware that she’d come back for something this important. Steve was a fucking jackass for not calling her, especially if he had even an inkling it might be the last time.

She’d suited up and flew as fast as she could, but even with the warp points, it was near impossible to fly for days on end.So she had to break at stable planets for rest, because on principal, Earth was a no-fly zone.And even if she did manage to hitch a ride, that would put the Avengers at risk.

When she finally reached C-53 in a record day and a half, it was clear that ‘the plan’ was well on its way to failure.The galactic war she’d been single-handedly dealing with for the past decades had made it’s way back home.

“If you’re not dead, I’m going to kill you for not waiting for me!” she shouted as she spun straight through the warship hovering above the Avengers complex.Because, obviously that’s where this battle was centered.All around Steve and his stupid patriotic ideas.

She didn’t even know where to start.Blasting anything that looked remotely Chitauri, she tried to assess the situation.Eventually her eyes settled on the only person she actually cared about.Steve was standing at the center of the battle, staring up wide-eyed at her.Like he hadn’t expected her, like she shouldn’t have been there.Even though clearly she was getting more shit done than anyone else was.

“Danvers, we need an assist here.”

Cocky as ever, and what did he mean with that ‘Danvers’ bit?He knew she hated that name.If she had come to save his ass, then that was the worst way to go about it.This wasn’t the time for being bitter.If her senses weren’t lying, somehow, in the year she’d left them to their own devices the Avengers had brought Thanos back from the dead.Bunch of geniuses, the lot of them.So, she redirected her energy to locating the gauntlet, because if this much chaos were in the air, then the gauntlet was certainly the source of it.

She found it in the arms of a boy.They had actually involved a child in their battle.Steve didn’t take the time to call her, but he could endanger a child?

The second the stones were in her hand, she felt an overwhelming weight overtake her.It wasn’t that the weapon itself had significant mass, she could drag a ship across space.Strength wasn’t an issue.The energy radiating off it was the problem.The space stone was the source of her abilities, and while she could carry the Tesseract for limited periods of time, all of the stones together were resonating inside her.She almost flew off course, finding difficulty maintaining balance in flight.

Which didn’t last long, because she was blasted straight out of the sky.

When she regained her bearings, she no longer had the gauntlet.Steve was trying to fight Thanos alone.Last man standing.Which he wasn’t.Everyone was there, and he was trying to bear the brunt of things alone.She was not going to let him die like this.

She was going to take the gauntlet back from Thanos, and then she was going to beat him over the head with it.Then she was going to beat Steve with it next.

Slamming into Thanos harder than she’d ever hit anything, he threw her off like nothing.How could he be sturdier than a warship?She didn’t care, he was going to be dead by the end of this.Somewhere on the fringes of sound, she could hear Steve calling for her.She didn’t know what he was asking, but she wasn’t in the mood to listen.

Getting up, pushing back, it was all she knew.She kept Thanos at bay, even though she was flooding with pain for the first time in decades.When he pulled out the power stone, a new feeling engulfed her.Every single inch of her felt electric, from her skin, to her brain, to her adrenal glands.Her organs shuddered within her cavity, as if rearranging.She was affected on a subatomic level, just like the day she’d exploded Mar-Vell’s engine.Instead of absorbing the energy, she ran the risk of blowing completely apart.

The pressure became too much, her arms went weak.In that instance of vulnerability, she was simultaneously knocked away and out.

When she came to, Steve was nowhere in sight.She blasted her way through the battlefield trying to locate anyone she knew.Then all went still.A purge took place, just as terrifying as the first time.Dust filled the air and she could taste the corpses blowing into her lungs.Death didn’t taste like victory.There were no celebrations, just the slow parade of thousands closing in on a singular location.

She found a plethora of people she’d never met, and comrades she knew very little about.They all had Tony in common, motioning for the crowd to make way to give Pepper air.They moved in unison but in the wrong direction.Everyone just kept getting closer, except Steve.He was standing motionless at the edge, leaning against the rubble, catching his breath.Blood spilled from flesh she’d thought incapable of breaking.His cowl dangled from his hand, but she caught it before it tumbled to the ground.He didn’t even question that she approached so suddenly; he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and slumped into her hold.

“You weren’t supposed to come, Danvers.”He spoke softly, his mouth pressed to her ear.

“Nat called when you didn’t.”Carol realized, for the first time, that the woman in question was nowhere to be seen.“Where is...”

Steve cut her off. “She didn’t.Nat, Tony.They both. What kind of fucked up deal with the devil is this?None of this feels like winning.”His grip slid to her waist, and he held her so tightly she could feel it internally.

“Let’s go home,” she whispered.

Lifting into the air, she flew with him in her arms. Five years, and this was the first time she’d protected him with her light.


	9. Sliding and Gliding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/edes52qsrfi9yel/ChangeChap9.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 9: Sliding and Gliding**

**Location:** **Steve’s** **Apartment**

She’d considered flying him all the way to Louisiana.The likelihood of anyone asking for their aid there was low.Within miles, Carol knew that was impossible, she was still shaken from the stones.Steve’s apartment would have to do.She could only hope that his neighbors would be too preoccupied with the arrival of their missing relatives to bother them.

They slipped in from the roof entry, dodging anyone in the hallways until they made it to his unit.He’d been surprisingly silent the whole way, and she worried that he was going to shut down permanently.

“You need to get cleaned up.Think you can handle it yourself, or do you need my help?” she playfully asked as she walked him into the bathroom.

His answer came in the form of reaching for her zipper.

“Ok then.How about I do me, and you do you?”She repositioned his hand over one of his many buckles.

Once they’d both disrobed, they climbed into the scalding shower.He winced anytime she ran soap over his injuries.He’d refused to wash himself, opting to pet Carol’s face without interruption.

“I know you’re in shock, but for the love of God, pull yourself together.Say something,” she said, sudsing his hair with shampoo.

“You weren’t supposed to be here, and you came anyway.”He hugged her, causing their skin to squelch from the wet friction.

“It’s not your job to keep me out of harm’s way.”She reached for the detachable showerhead to rinse his hair.“You may be over a hundred, but technically I’m older than you.I can take care of myself.”

He nodded in half-agreement, mostly ignoring her argument.Though he’d refused to wash himself, he made the effort to remove every bit of grime covering her body.At first she complained, but then gave up and let him.He scrubbed so vigorously with the loofah that Carol wondered if she even had an outer layer of skin anymore.When he rinsed her, he took pride in her newly soft skin by leisurely stroking at her limbs.She had to strangle a groan when his hand slipped between her asscheeks.He was supposed to clean her, not arouse her.

“Time to get out,” she said, sharply.

While he toweled dry, she darted off to his bedroom to find them both clothes.She returned to the bathroom amused with herself.His closet still had all of the clothing she’d left behind.Just like her, he’d known that her departure was temporary.They’d get over their shit eventually.This was not what she wore.She’d dressed herself in a white t-shirt, boxers, and knee socks.She’d brought him a matching set.

“We’re twins,” she said, giving him a goofy grin.

“Not quite.”He reached past her to the medicine cabinet.

In his hand, he held a small canister of pomade.He easily slicked both of their hair into matching styles.He even included a bit of pompadour.They looked ridiculous, as they ran to the living room to pose in front of the large mirror in the entryway.

“Wait, I have an idea,” she said putting up her hands in the air.

Retrieving her phone from her uniform, she searched for a particular song.

“Are you ready?” she shouted as Bob Seger’s Old Time Rock and Roll began blaring from the handheld device.

With a running start, she slid back into the living room in her socks.She couldn’t stop laughing as she slammed into Steve.He looked down at her in utter bewilderment.

“Risky Business? Tom Cruise?I wasn’t supposed to crash, though.”

“Another thing for the list.”

“I don’t know if Risky Business is a cultural landmark.Movie itself is pretty blah.Something about sex workers, house parties, and... yeah I don’t actually remember.”She stood up straight.“The only good part is sliding around in your underwear.Now come here.”Grabbing him by the hands, she started swinging him around the room like they were on ice-skates.

They remained gliding around until the music came to a stop.He let go of her and walked over to his record player.Whenever he turned on one of his shellac records, she had the brief fear it might fly off the turntable and bang about the room like a miniature shield.Instead of the usual stack of his favorites that dropped in succession, he picked vinyl ones.The 78s were the sound of his childhood; he was aiming for a different atmosphere today.

“Sinatra?You’re going all out today,” she said, slipping her arms around his waist.

“That’s not how you do it.”He repositioned one of her hands to his shoulder.“Much better.”

“I thought he didn’t became famous ‘til after you were a popsicle.”Her cheek was pressed to his shoulder.

“Things like age are irrelevant to people like us.If I love something, then I’m going to love it unconditionally.” 

One record dropped, followed by another, and the two of them kept swaying across the hardwood.The tone arm finally came to a rest position.Neither knew how much time had passed, but the fatigue of the day had caught up with them.They climbed onto the couch and spoke about their year apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that plays in Endgame/Winter Soldier is from the Harry James’ Orchestra with Kitty Kallen on vocals. Frank Sinatra also did vocals for Harry James, before joining Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra. (Whom she also sang with.) The idea we’re playing with here is how Carol is trying to prove she pays attention to Cap and his interests. ie. when he went under/what he likes/what was or wasn’t relevant at the time.  
Only she gets it completely wrong. Because while Sinatra had a solo debut in the 50’s, they are actually listening to music from the early 40’s. Cap doesn’t bother correcting her.


	10. Swayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xnm43jggl8vftt1/ChangeChap10.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 10: Swayed**

**Location:** **Home**

Steve awoke with a start when he heard the sound of knocking on his door.He hadn’t meant to fall asleep on the couch; he doubted Carol had either with the way she was leaking drool everywhere.The moment he tried to stand, she jolted and clenched his wrist.

“Shhh.I’ll be right back.”

She mumbled incoherently as she rolled until she’d tucked her face into the space where he always lost coins between the cushions.After ruffling her hair, he finally got up to check the door.

“Bucky? What are you doing here?”Steve said, still groggy.

“Do you know how many assholes I had to ask for your address before I found someone who knew it?Five years? Five fucking years?!And I have to beg your address off Scott?” Bucky said as he stormed into the apartment.“Do you know what it’s been like for me all day trying to unpack everything that’s just happened, and when I turn around you’ve bailed?”He was grabbing fistfuls of Steve’s shirt and slightly shaking him.Letting go, he tried regaining his composure by straightening his hair with his fingers.“I thought you, more than anyone, would need someone right now.They,” he said, a little unsure of how to continue, “even before, you were close to them.Especially _her_.”He pulled Steve into a hug.“Tell me what you need, and I’ll do it no questions asked.”

“To start with, maybe don’t squeeze so hard.My spleen can’t take it.”

“Enough with the jokes.I’m worried about you,” Bucky said, before he noticed something over Steve’s shoulder.“Is that…”Rising on his tip toes, he craned over trying to get a better look.“The alien woman who dropped in like a flaming meteor?”

“Carol is a human,” Steve said, gently prying himself out of Bucky’s hold.“I know that I should have talked to you first.But once Pepper took Tony… I needed to get out of there.She could tell and dragged me back home.”

At the mention of her name, the woman rolled over, blinked bleary-eyed at Steve, and attempted to stand up.She swayed before collapsing back into the couch.“I didn’t mean to pass out,” she said, her eyes untrained anywhere.“Do you mind if I take a nap in the bed?” she said, with a yawn and a stretch of her arms. “I haven’t flown that distance in ages.If you still want to talk, wake me up.Otherwise, come snuggle when you’re ready.”

This time she managed to stand.Swaying her way through the living room, she bumped into the coffee table and a potted plant.The entire time, she wriggled out of her shirt complaining that it was sweaty.By the time she reached the bedroom, she’d coaxed the T over her head and breezed through the doorway wearing only boxers.

“Snuggle?” Bucky quietly asked Steve.“Also, where do you keep finding these gorgeous women who think I’m completely invisible?Once is a surprise, twice and I’m beginning to think it’s on purpose.”He raised his eyebrows questioningly.“So… considering she just wandered away practically naked…is she your girlfriend or something?God, five years and I’ve missed everything.”

Steve laughed, the first genuine one all day.He was surprised at how naturally it came back, warming his throat and filling his chest.If Bucky’s goal had been to cheer him up, then mission accomplished.“I wish.”

“I never thought the day would come.You actually like someone more than Peg?”

“Like her?Buck, I’m in love with her.”

“Now I’m confused…not for the first time.But this one you need to explain.You’re in love with her.You’re obviously sleeping with her.But you aren’t even dating?”

“The modern woman,” Steve said, gesturing Bucky to join him on the now vacant couch, “isn’t interested in the values of a dinosaur like me.She was clear about that the first time… we… you know.”He found the process of kissing and telling, even with his closest companion, awkward.“It would never be anything more than physical for her.And as far as I can tell she’s stuck to that.”

Bucky stifled a condescending cough with his fist.“Steve.Poor naïve Steve.Stupid Steve.If you want to think that, go ahead.But I’m going to leave you with this.Who made sure you…and I mean these parts…” He poked him in the forehead and then in the chest.“…were ok after all the shit that went down today?I tried, but someone got there first.”

Steve stared at his friend blankly.Closest companion.That title had already been transferred to someone else without his prior approval.


	11. Consolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1ihn6xwj283mbrk/ChangeChap11.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 11: Consolation**

**Location:** **Stark** **Cabin**

Staying at Steve’s apartment should have been a given.Carol had come back specifically to see/protect him.However, the events that had transpired at the complex had galactic ramifications.She’d needed to make calls back to Talos and Soren.Also, she’d known that she had to head to Louisiana.It hadn’t taken six years like her own disappearance, but Maria would have returned after five.Carol knew that three decades was a long time to abandon someone, but the woman deserved to know what happened.

While Steve had come to cuddle after all, Carol had left once he’d fallen back asleep.She’d meant to call him, but every time she’d tried she’d reminded herself that he had shit to handle at home.His comrades were back, and both of his best friends had died in battle.She doubted that she could offer any more consolation than she already had.

The one person who did call her everyday was Fury.So, he’d been the one to inform her of Natasha and Tony’s memorial.It had been barely a week since everyone had last gathered in one place.It was unsettling to be dressed so crisply when last they’d seen each other they’d been caked in blood and debris.

“So this must be Bucky,” Carol said as she approached him, while completely ignoring Sam.“Good ‘ol James Buchanan Barnes.Bucky Barnes.Bareback Buck.”

Bucky mouthed ‘bareback buck?’ to Steve in confusion.He was only given a ‘not now’ hand signal.

“I’d say I’ve heard plenty about you, but Steve here is kinda tight-lipped.Worried I might hold something over his head one day.”

She watched as the three men traded looks with one another.

“I’ll come out and say it.When the hell are you going to introduce me Cap?I swear that the only people you associate with are jaw-droppingly beautiful women.”He thrust his hand into Carol’s and began shaking it slowly.“I’m Sam.The pleasure is all mine.”

“I’m pretty sure the pleasure is Steve’s,” Bucky said under his breath.He was immediately elbowed in the ribs.

“Maybe we can catch up later?”Steve slid his fingers into the space between hers.He hoped that since it was low, by their thighs, that neither of his friends would notice.He squeezed, then reluctantly released.

“Right.I have to…”She looked around until she saw Fury.She gave him something between a snarl and a smile. “…talk to Fury.He’s been hounding me this week.But I’ve been busy catching up with Monica.So yeah, gotta go.”

“You’ve seen Monica?What about Maria?”

“Of course I’ve seen Maria.”

“You’d been unwilling to before.”

“Yeah, well.Shit’s changed.”

They both glanced around the cabin, taking their fellow mourners in.Meanwhile, Bucky and Sam gave each other knowing looks.Somehow ‘we’ll catch up later’ was turning into something else.

“Where are you staying?Hotels are booked.Given that everyone’s back and all.I’m assuming Maria still lives in Alabama?”

“Louisiana.”She smiled, knowing that he was kidding.Why he was playing coy in front of his friends, she wasn’t sure.

“Long way from upstate New York.You know, if you need to crash, you know where I live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached the half point!  
Over a week of updates, and the longer this goes on the more tempted I am to just batch release the remaining chapters.
> 
> The reason I -probably- won’t is because I use each day to double check the chapter. And during my “to hell with it!” moment of frustration today... I found an instance of “Steve and Carl.” Which, would have made for a very different story.


	12. Hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k56kt21cbmlotxu/ChangeChap12.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 12: Hungry**

**Location:** **Home**

Steve had stayed as long as formality dictated.As soon as he saw the first person leave the funeral he headed out as well.Both Bucky and Sam had offered to see him off, but he’d insisted he was just going home.

Three hours passed as he wandered his apartment.He honestly didn’t know how to spend his time with no threat on the horizon.The return to the mundane was in order.Carol and he had left the home in a bit of disarray after the battle, and he hadn’t the heart to clean it.

So that afternoon, he finally swept the floor, washed the sheets, and even emptied the fridge of expired food.He ordered takeout from the restaurant down the block.When the door bell rang, he'd expected the short redheaded boy who always delivered.Instead, he was greeted by a beautiful blonde woman.

“Your key still works you know,” Steve said, letting Carol into the apartment.

“I didn’t want to startle you.”She deposited the box of Chinese food on the coffee table, “and that kid with your food?Way too trusting.He took one look at me and said, ‘3B?Captain’s waiting for you.Ordered doubles of his usual.’ How did he know I wasn’t coming to murder you.Or that I wouldn’t steal your dinner and fly away.”

An awkward laugh was all Steve could manage.He wasn’t about to explain how he’d become a regular, and that the kid constantly grilled him about his ‘sad, lonely man, meals.’Or that Steve had ultimately told him bits and pieces, and how they must have all added up to Carol to the point even a stranger could tell.

“You hungry?”

“Always.”

Steve set the table with plates from the kitchen.Somehow, this dinner called for a little more effort than usual.Not that she’d ever needed to be impressed.He just wasn’t sure he was ready to be sitting so close to her on the couch.Odds were high that if he did, his willpower would vanish and he’d try to kiss her.Were they there yet or would she stick to her guns about them no longer being together?

“How was Louisiana?” he asked while handing her silverware.

“You mean how was Maria?”

“That too.”

“Confused.”Carol laughed the kind of laugh that showed all of her teeth, but squeezed her eyes shut in the process.“Imagine popping back into existence to find your house completely redecorated.Maybe we shouldn’t have been so gung ho about redoing the staircase.”

“Those new metal spindles were beautiful.The house needed safety updates.”

“We were the only ones living there, it’s not like either of us hasn’t fallen further than a flight of stairs.”

“It’s the principle of the thing.Safety is important.”

“Yeah, whatever.She ended up loving what we did with the place, but holy shit was her wife taken aback.My clothes were too small for her, so she’d been forced to wear your outfits.She looked hilarious with your belts cinched, and all the cuffs rolled.”Carol swallowed a bite full of noodles.“Apparently neither of them were worried, because once it was clear everyone was back, Tom rushed over to explain.Maria wasn’t even phased, because she knew the only one who would have taken such good care of her stuff was me.”

“She trusts you that much after all this time?”

“Just because things don’t work out the way you planned, doesn’t mean you automatically stop believing in someone.You have people like that.You don’t just stop...loving them.”

A fork clattered to his plate.Steve could feel his heart breaking.Only moments ago he’d had to bring his thoughts of her to a screeching halt, and now she was clear as day giving him an official ‘it’s over’ speech.Sure the months apart had been a silent declaration, but he’d thought that they’d rewritten things when they’d reunited.

“Bucky came over the other night.And then followed you around like a shadow all this morning.You guys are still close.”

“Oh.”He looked up at her, not even realizing he’d been attempting to stare a hole into the table.“You were talking about Buck?”

“Of course I was, who did you think I was talking about?”Her eyebrows pinched together.

“If you want to use the apartment as a home base while you’re here instead of bunking with Maria and her wife, I’m happy with that.I assume staying with an ex can be awkward.”He watched her slurp up the tail end of a noodle.“But is that what we are?I changed the bedding.I took a shower.Carol, I’ve been dying to kiss you since the second I opened the door.But if you rather I sleep on the couch, I will.”

Smiling, Carol glanced down at her plate then back up at Steve.“At least let me finish dinner first.I haven’t eaten since the snack trays this morning. Fury kept me busy all afternoon.Just because we have super powers doesn’t mean we aren’t human.I need sustenance to live.”She shoved another forkful into her mouth.“And you probably haven’t eaten either.Once we’re done, I have every intention of fucking you.Okay?”


	13. Burning Down the House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l26tn5i9s7izazm/ChangeChap13.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 13: Burning Down the House**

**Location:** **Steve’s** **Apartment**

This was how it was going to go.Strange that Carol hadn’t felt the need to jump on his dick when she brought him home the first night.Instead, they’d focused on decompressing.Yet, those few days spent with Maria had reminded her how desperately she wanted to go home.The Louisiana house no longer qualified.

But she didn’t want to go to her house in the other quadrant.Not across the galaxy.She wanted to go back to Steve’s apartment, where they had a set routine.She would come home.They’d eat dinner. They would clean up after themselves.She would brush her teeth, because if she let him pick the food would inevitably be garlicky. He would set out his pajamas on the armchair in his room.They’d have sex.He’d change into his pajamas while she used the restroom.Lastly, they would curl up together and sleep.

In the midst of all the chaos happening, she knew the second they locked eyes at the funeral that he wanted the same thing.And then, unlike her, he’d voiced it.

Fuck him.He’d been right about everything.Because the house was cleaned up, unlike the other night.Dinner had been delivered.As she brushed her teeth, with her electric toothbrush that he’d never gotten rid of, she knew it.They’d been living together.Not just the ‘half-way’ he’d expressed on the night they’d split apart.They were fully together.But she had been petrified of what it meant to be that close to someone.Because whenever she was, things immediately shattered.Mar Vell and Yon Rogg had built her trust in them on lies.Maria, she hadn’t meant to leave her, but that hadn’t stopped the amnesia from fucking their relationship over. Fear of failure had prevented her from taking a second chance.So if she just pretended that things with Steve were impermanent, then when it ultimately ended the heartache would be manageable.

If he hadn’t labeled it, she would have been happy to spend the rest of her life in their mutual patterns.Where they loved each other, and he was the only reason she came back to Earth, but he pretended that wasn’t the case.

His toothpaste still tasted like shit.Too much baking soda, like he needed his teeth to be any whiter than they already were.She scrubbed at her teeth and then washed off her makeup.The warm water brought color to her cheeks.

“So,” she said, entering the bedroom.

“So,” he responded along with a grin.

On the armchair was a clean t-shirt and a folded, fresh pair of boxers.She stepped up to him and began slowly undoing the buttons of his dress shirt.

“Last week it was ‘I do me, and you do you.’”His hands dipped into her slacks to release her blouse.

“Doing this last week would have been a mistake.”She pushed his sleeves down his arms until the shirt slipped off entirely.

“But it isn’t today?”

Leaning forward, he kissed up her neck but stopped before he reached her mouth.Each time his mouth lifted away, the hairs along her body would rise in anticipation. Whenever he moved even slightly, it caused his cologne to waft straight up her nostrils.He smelled delicious in the strangest way.To her, his smell had never really been a factor in his attractiveness.He’d never smelled bad, but today it was like she could sense his personal aroma radiating off his body with his pulse.

“Faster.”She fumbled with his belt, unable to unhook the buckle.

“Made me we wait through dinner, but you’re impatient for dessert?”He laughed, stepping back so that he could take off his own pants.

She’d stripped herself in record time.“Hurry the fuck up,” she said, peeling his undershirt over his head.Once she succeeded in getting both of them completely naked, she pushed him onto the bed.“You have no idea how long it’s been.”

“Pretty sure I have an inkling.” 

He flipped them until he was on top.Holding himself above her, he cocked his head from side to side, deep in thought.

“Something on my face,” she said, rolling her hips against his, eager to get started.

Like a butterfly alighting on a petal, he delicately touched her mouth.The barely-there feeling stimulated her nerves to the point that her lips felt like they were electrically charged.Tracing the shape of them, he frowned from a lack of comprehension.He took her chin in his hand so that he could rotate her face slowly, catching the light spilling in from the hallway.

“I don’t know if it’s because of everything that’s happened, but I swear…I’ve never seen you more beautiful than you are right now.”He steadied himself, getting up into a kneeling position.His fingertips followed the shape of her body, from her inner wrist, down the length of her arm, along the expanse of her rib cage, and finally landed on her waist.Gripping, he even gently pinched, like he was testing the width.“Something’s different, and I can’t put my finger on it.”

“I don’t care what you can’t put your finger _on_, I want you to put your dick _in_.”She reached out to his side table.Without looking, she pulled the drawer open and began fishing around.“Where the are they?” A slight panic grew in her voice.

“What do you mean where are they?”He leaned past her to look inside the drawer himself.“I think... we used the last of them.”

“You’re kidding me right?”She sat up and stared into a drawer of knick-knacks, remote controls, candy wrappers, and most notably an empty box of condoms.“And you didn’t think to refill?”

“I didn’t know we’d gone through that many already.Are you saying, you expect me to go to the drugstore right now?”He flopped backwards so that his head almost touched the footboard.“There are plenty of other _activities_ that you’re a fan of which don’t require condoms.”

Carol clambered on top of him, balancing on his thighs.“I will admit, in complete secrecy, you tell no one you hear?”She held up a finger to make a point.“You eat out with the best of them.The best I’ve had, in fact.”Gently cupping his balls in one hand and pumping his shaft with the other, she said, “but today I really need a good fucking.”She grinned when he clenched his teeth from trying to remain silent.“Do you have any STIs?”

“Of course not.”

“Neither do I.”She swiped her tongue against his nipple.“When was the last time you were with another partner?”

He gritted his teeth harder before answering.“Five years.I sleep exclusively with you.”

All of her nerves felt afire.He’d gone from stroking her thighs to clawing at her knees.The sensation shot its way straight to her clitoris.She wanted nothing more than to have him grip elsewhere with such intensity.Beneath her, hislegs were becoming slick with more than his own sweat.

“Motherfucker, Steve.You should have told me earlier.I haven’t been sleeping with other people either.”Raising herself up, she positioned herself over his dick.“I,” she paused.She had a hard enough time saying the words aloud in ordinary circumstances; telling him during sex probably wasn’t the best timing.“We’ve danced around the subject a couple of times. But... I can’t get pregnant Steve.For me, the condoms aren’t about birth control.They were to make sure you didn’t give me anything.But Jesus, if we weren’t sleeping around we could have been fucking like this for ages.”

He grabbed her by the waist, and the instant she’d finished speaking he shoved her down onto his cock.She arched her back and let out a lengthy moan.It was like the first time they’d had sex.Her on top, in control of the situation, and him beneath and willing to please.But there was a significant difference this time.Her entire body was responding to him from an innate physiological level.She could feel every nerve ending that made contact with his skin.Not just those within the depth of her cunt.Even the feeling of his hands guiding her repeatedly into place felt newly defined.It was like having sex in color, when before had been in sepia.

He found her more beautiful, and she found him more intoxicating.Maybe he’d been correct.The battle had changed them.In the way that Thanos’ first death had ended in disillusion, his second had ended in thrill.They had won.They had lived.

Steve was alive.Since the day he’d summoned her, he’d been a constant.She could trust him to survive, and to always be hers.Hours, days, weeks, months, no matter how long she parted from him, he faithfully waited for her.Now she knew with certainty, that during that time he’d only wanted her.Fucked her and her alone for _years_.And that had been enough.For the both of them.

Any sound and motion she made seemed beyond her control.Her own body seemed out of reach, like she might burn out or wilt into nothingness.Holding herself in position wouldn’t be possible much longer, so she tucked her feet beneath his knees.With him hooked in place, she was able to fall on her back and lever him on top of her.

Gravity working in his favor, he lifted her hips with his arm so that he could drive down harder.Using her own hand, she rubbed at her clit with hurried, clumsy circles.The harder he thrust, the closer she reached climax.

Uncontrollably, unintentionally, and dramatically, she felt herself doing something she swore she never would.Because it was tacky, and far more submissive than she liked to be sexually.But she called out Steve’s name as she came anyway.He stopped completely in his tracks, but she tapped him sharply with her heel until he resumed.As she rode out her orgasm, she was overcome with heat.Internally, externally, everywhere.

Smoke filled the room as the blankets beneath her caught fire.Steve almost pulled out, but she buckled around him with each of her limbs.It wasn’t fair if it was just her.She needed to know he was sharing in whatever euphoria this was.

Water rained down from the ceiling.Alarms blared in the hallways.Neighbors stomped in frenzied patterns on the floor above.Steam curled in tiny vapors off of his back.The wooden slats couldn’t support the weight of two bodies and a waterlogged mattress.The bed broke.He collapsed with it as he came.

“We should probably head outside,” Carol said, slithering out from beneath him.

“Give me a minute.” He breathed heavily into the wet sheets, trying to collect himself.

“Any second now, people are going to come trampling down that fire escape, and see your naked ass through the window.” 

She pulled on his t-shirt from earlier, and then jumped out the window.Once she had flown to where the other evacuees had gathered, her superheated skin had steam-dried the shirt rendering it opaque once more.Steve climbed out the window, swung off the railing and dropped to the asphalt.His boxers were soaked and clung to his package, leaving nothing to the imagination.

“No need to worry everyone,” Steve projected over the blaring of oncoming sirens.“The issue was in my unit.It’s already been handled, we just need to wait until emergency services arrive and assess the situation.Forgive me, we’ll all be able to return to our beds soon.”

Men and women alike stared at the oddly dressed couple.He was clearly drenched, and little wisps of steam puffed from her hair.Everyone else was in more appropriate pajamas, some went as far as to wear robes in the chill of the night air.A teenager carrying a cell phone closed in on Steve.

“So Cap, are you and Capn’ Marvel official?Or are you guys just fucking?”

“Pardon?” Steve answered, completely stunned.

A frazzled looking woman grabbed the boy, and attempted to drag him away.“How dare you talk to Mr. Rogers like that?We’re lucky to live in such a safe neighborhood because of him.”

“Says you, Mom, I’m the one in the room directly below.They always sound like they’re gonna crash through the ceiling.So I deserve to know.Nay, the world deserves to know.”The boy, by then, had turned the camera on himself as he monologued to an unknown audience. “So?!” he shouted in Steve’s direction.

Carol placed a hand on her hip and joined the collective stare.She waited for him to give the most political answer he could muster.Big speech time, he was famous for them.What would his answer be?

“We…” he turned to her, pulling his shoulders up, timidly waiting for her to jump in.

His silence sparked a fury in her.Unwarranted, but there none the less.Mouthing the word ‘coward’ in his direction, she held the hem of her shirt close to her body.Then she lifted into the air and shot back into his apartment.Once she’d tucked her slacks and boots under her armpit, she got the hell out of town.


	14. Face to Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i3eitspcogm49hl/ChangeChap14.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 14: Face to Face**

**Location:Undisclosed** **Coordinates** (**For** **Safety**)

“And Carol wins the ‘I’ve made the same mistake, twice in a row award.’Fierce applause is deserved.”

She’d thought she was ready to fall right back into things with Steve.But oh, how wrong she’d been.They’d parted on the terms that she didn’t want something serious.And now that she did, he suddenly didn’t have the vocabulary to verbalize he did too.

Maybe he didn’t.Perhaps he realized he liked things better as they were, regardless of ‘adaptation.’Half the population was back.Dating pool was bigger.No need to settle down.Surely he’d find another woman with super powers.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”Soren danced her fingers across a holographic computer monitor, having taken her work home with her.“What is the phrase Talos is so found of recently, ‘Old habits die hard?’He takes that one too seriously, otherwise I wouldn’t be sitting here, monitoring his actions.Folks as old as us shouldn’t be living dangerously.Grandparent status should put us out of commission.”She turned to a sulking Carol.“Yet here we are.Doing what we’ve always done.”

“You guys are the reason I know this region is safe.I wouldn’t be able to leave at a moment’s notice without you two.Fuck, I mean you guys were able to handle the influx of people no problem without me.Whereas C-53, they have the Avengers and those idiots can’t handle the change, even though they caused it.”Shaking her head, Carol sipped her quickly cooling tea.

“I don’t know if ‘handling’ it truly applies.We’ve never had this many refugees at once.Thanos has been taken care of, but that doesn’t stop infighting for supplies.According to this,” Soren pointed to a string of numbers on the screen,“Talos’s team is bringing in more children than last time.Where are we to put them?”

Children, they had been the focus of the recovery on this side of the galaxy.Unlike on Earth, which was mostly out of range of intergalactic warfare, wars and battles had still amassed massive casualties during the past five years.After Bruce had brought back the displaced, many children found their families to have already died.

Carol’s community had invited these orphans in, but everyone knew of the eventuality.These children would need permanent homes.Anyone interested in adopting had already done so over the years.Adding more children into their families was asking more than most were willing to give long term.

“My house is big.”

“Carol,” Soren’s voice was laced with hesitation.“Children need a stable environment.”

“And so do I.”

“Last month I would have believed you, but you’ve been to and back from C-53 in a matter of weeks.I expect you’ll be taking up your month here month there routine.”

“I’ll work it out.”Carol sat up straight, but then slumped forward from exhaustion.“You and Talos can talk it over if you want, since everything goes through you guys anyway.But please, at least consider it.”

* * *

Carol sipped at the energizing tea Soren had insisted on brewing for her regularly.It wasn’t coffee, and that left Carol infuriated.She needed straight-up-dark-roast-strong-caffeinated coffee.Every day she felt drained, and for that exact reason, she wasn’t going to be petty and contact Rocket to ship her supplies.

The communication device began whirring and buzzing in the other room.If Rocket happened to be calling, then she might happen to ask him for a favor.She walked over to it, mug in hand, and turned it on.

“Oh.I didn’t expect you to pick up,” the projection of Steve said.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I always assumed you blocked me or something.”

“If you called I would have answered, you never tried though,” she answered a little bitterly.

“I thought about phoning you, but I figured you probably went back home.”

After pulling her phone from a desk drawer she waved it around.“As long as it’s near this device or in my pocket while I’ve got my suit on, the signal carries just fine.”

“Funny,” he said with a little snort at the end.“I never thought about it.Either you were here and I called you.Or you were there, and I needed to see your face.”

“Faces are better. So, what did you want?”

“To see your face.”His eyes looked serious.“I, to put it bluntly, I screwed up back there.I wanted to check in.”

“I’m fine.”Her answer was short.At least he was aware he screwed up this time.“How are your neighbors.”

“You mean how’s the news?Thankfully his mom confided in me that he has a bit of a shrine.I gave her a couple of signed photos and my expired keycard from Tony’s old tower.No videos of us in our underwear were leaked.”

Carol felt her laughter bubbling out.All her anger at Steve had dissipated for the time being.

“Where are you?” she asked, re-angling her camera toward the couch.

“I’m at home.”

She found it mildly hilarious that he was standing so formally in his apartment.He’d only ever done that during conference calls.

“Is anyone with you?”She flew over to the couch and then pushed it from behind.

“No.It’s just me.”He took in a sharp breath of air.“What are you doing?”

“We are uncreative.I’m surprised we never did this before.Guess I thought there was no point.I’d be seeing you soon enough anyway.”

She pulled her T-shirt over her head and then shimmied her pants down her legs.Kicking them off with a flourish, she winked at him.She hadn’t been wearing a bra, so only her panties remained on when she laid on the couch.

“Your turn.”

No need to ask twice, he quickly removed his clothing.A desk chair came into view as he sat down.“Where do we go from here?”

“You said you wanted to see my face.Is there anything else you want to see?”

He sat completely immobile in his chair. “Like?”

“Do I have to spell it out, Steve?Is there somewhere you’d like me touch, something you’d like me to say.Because I want you to take your hand, and wrap it around your cock.”She watched as he did so.“Now slowly, ever so slowly, stroke yourself and pretend that it’s me.”

“I always do.”

“Good start.”

“But I’ll be right back, I need some lotion.”

“Jesus.Ok, I’ll just awkwardly lay here staring at nothing while I wait.”Rolling onto her back, she began looking at the ceiling.“Any day now,” she shouted.“If you don’t hurry up, I’ll get started without you.Three.Two.One.”

“I’m back.”His chair squeaked as he practically threw himself into it.

“Alright.Now where were we?Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Uhm.”He was too distracted with stroking himself to form a solid sentence.“Grab your tits.”

“Ooh, tits?You’re so eloquent, Captain Rogers.But it would be my honor.”

With one hand, she lightly scratched the length of her torso, leaving pale ephemeral marks.With her other hand, she took her breast and gently squeezed it.Tits weren’t her usual go to while masturbating.On other women, hell yeah, she’d rub all over those bastards.When it came to hers, she preferred the feel of Steve’s roughened fingertips caressing them.

She closed her eyes, and imagined his hands exploring her body, holding her breast by the base and pushing it upward.Stretching her neck, she was able to lap at the skin above her areola.

“Christ, that’s hot.”Steve’s voice was punctuated by heavy breathing.

“Keep talking, I need to hear you.”Carol’s eyes remained shut as she focused on the sounds coming from her partner.If she trained her mind hard enough, she could picture him in the room with her.

This fantasy made the sensations stronger.In the background, she barely heard the breathy moans she produced when she ran her hand past her belly button.Steve acknowledged the grunt she made when her fingers skidded over her underwear and cupped at her mons.He’d made a rather sharp grunt himself.

“Fuck, remind me why we’ve never done this before?”She braced one arm over the backrest while she arched her back and rubbed at her clit.

The fabric of her panties was becoming wet, but she enjoyed the even pressure they afforded across her vulva.Steve was always quick to zero in on her clitoris.Today would be different, he would behave exactly as she wished.Her back arched and her head pressed deep into the cushions.She used all her fingers at once, cupping at her sex again and again.Her fingertips pushed past the outer labia to her entrance, creating a deeper electricity that sparked across her genitalia.She alternated circling the area and palming at where her clit was hidden.

“You’re gonna make me come,” she struggled to say.

“Then come for me,” he said, encouraging her.

When they were together, sex was athletic.Sex was loud.Sex was powerful.This time, when she came, she held her breath.There was no sound, but her thighs shook before she clamped them together around her hand.Her air came back in spastic inhalations and she feared she’d never breathe properly again.The orgasm had finished, but she didn’t feel complete.She rubbed her hand as fast as she could, the friction of her panties, her thighs, her skin, and her impatience was unbearable.Thankfully it was worth it, she cried out when her second climax hit.She didn’t know what she shouted.It could have been a name.It could have been an expletive.Most likely it had just been a string of nonsense.

Whatever it had been, her cry had been enough to help them both reach their destination.Finally opening her eyes, she turned to look at Steve.His shoulders were hunched, and his body slowly heaved.His panting devolved into unexpected laughter.

“What’s so funny,” she said with a laugh of her own.

“I just like you a lot.And it turns out you like me too.”

Her eyebrows came together.“Cocky, aren’t you?”

“I miss you,” he said, wiping himself with a towel he’d snagged during his quick disappearance.

Taking more effort than usual, she dragged herself into a seated position.All of her exhaustion had returned ten fold after she’d essentially exercised.She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

“About that...”

“That doesn’t sound promising.”

“I,” she paused and looked at her bare feet, “won’t be coming back for a while.Oh god, this is probably not the time to bring it up.”She covered her face with her hands.“Shit.”

Not offering her a way out, Steve waited silently for her to finish.

“I should probably be wearing a shirt for this conversation.”

“Stop stalling.What’s going on, Carol?”

She took her chin in her hand and then bit her finger.“We’ve had this talk before.About ‘after.’After the fighting stops.After humanity stops needing us.And I think we’ve reached the ‘after.’I’m at a point where it’s not really necessary for me to be going back and forth.Earth doesn’t exactly need me anymore.But the people here do.

“For thirty years this was my only home.This last year has reminded me of that.And obligations are coming up that will require that I stay.”

“Obligations?” He sounded hurt, which was the last thing she wanted.

“Yes.Things that I can’t get out of.Things that I don’t want to get out of.So...”She bit her finger again.“If I go back, it won’t be with the regularity and frequency you’re used to.”

“You’re right.We should have been dressed for this conversation.Don’t spring this shit on me after what we just did.I’ll call you later.”

The hologram fizzled into nothing as he hung up.


	15. In Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c2jd4a07v5ww5xz/ChangeChap15.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 15: In Person**

**Location:** **Steve’s** **Apartment**

“I got your message,” Carol said, delicately landing one foot at a time on the roof of Steve’s apartment.“What’s so urgent?”

She’d received a text message that had only read, ‘I need to talk to you.In person.’He’d also refused to answer any of her replies.Whatever it was, he wasn’t backing down about waiting until she’d arrived.The only reason he’d been on the rooftop was because she’d kept him updated on her way back to Earth.Though, she hadn’t taken such a chaotic flight pattern as the last time. She’d even stopped to shower and change out of her suit.

Steve led the way back into the building.Once they reached his unit, it was clear he was in the midst of a move.Boxes lined the floor.They were all meticulously labeled in permanent marker.The writing ranged from ‘Bucky’ to ‘Donation.’Nothing was marked by room or usage.He wasn’t taking any of it with him.

A box on top of the table was left open.The flap read ‘Carol’ in precise penmanship.

“I figured it would be a pain in the neck to have Bucky track you down later.”He hadn’t once made eye contact with her since he’d waited for her arrival.“I’ve left you some sunglasses and assorted weird little things.Really, if you want anything else specific, you can take it from someone else’s pile.”

“What’s going on?”

“I’m going home.”

“To Brooklyn?”

“No.”He finally looked up, and from the way her face fell, he knew she was catching on.“Home, home.I’ve done my duty and I’m ready to live my life.The one I was supposed to have.It’s been decided.I’ll take back the infinity stones, but I don’t plan on coming back here.”

Bits of light swirled at her wrists.“You decided all of this without telling me?How is everyone else taking it?” she asked bitterly.

“They’re not.I’m leaving a note.You’re the only one I’ve told.”

“Why?”She was trying to yell, but a pitiful break in her voice belied her sadness.

“You deserve to know.”

He wiped a tear from her cheek.She blasted the box from the table and then shoved him onto the empty surface.Her mouth was pressed to his mid fall.

The impact was too much for the walnut furniture.It broke with a thunderous crack and splinters of wood shot in every direction.Neither Carol nor Steve could keep their hands off each other.He rolled her until he could kneel and then he ripped her shirt straight down the middle.He removed her pants in an equally destructive way.With his fingers hooked into her waistband, he yanked until the seams popped.

She lay there in the tatters of her blouse and bra, when he began kissing her body.He only went down on her long enough to tell that she was sufficiently wet.They both needed to fuck, and he wasn’t about to waste time.

In one fluid motion, he flipped her onto her knees and brought her cunt to meet his pelvis.Unceremoniously, he rammed his cock straight in and began thrusting.

Carol could feel every juncture of their bodies.His calves spreading hers apart, his jeans rubbing the backs of her thighs, his hand on her spine, pushing her into the flooring.Her cheek was already solidly against the ground.

She was overcome with a feeling of restlessness.If she orgasmed, he would soon follow and the sex would be over.She would go home, and they would never see each other again.But if she melted into the flooring, straight through the building, down into the earth and eventually nothingness...would it end?It couldn’t because there would be no finality, no goodbye, no closure.

“Carol?”The voice was distant.“Carol,” Steve repeated, filled with the concern and care she was used to.

She looked up, and realized that she’d slipped off him and wilted to the floor.Her elbows buckled beneath her as she attempted to rise.Steve, with the same arms that had held her down, cradled and carried her to his bedroom.Pillows were tucked under her head as he laid her down.

“Why didn’t you tell you me you haven’t recovered yet,” he said, joining her on the air mattress.

“You can tell?” She snuggled against his chest.

“Of course I can.How long have we been together?You’ve been acting off since you came back.It’s been small things, like your hand twitching.To huge things like setting fire to the apartment.”The last bit he said with a smile before kissing her forehead.

“You know how I’ve told you about most things?” she said, hooking her ankle with his.“Did I ever mention that I’ve touched the Tesseract with my bare hands before?”

“What? When I saw someone do that, he exploded.”Steve propped his head on his fist.“You said you carried it in a lunchbox.”

She nodded.“But when Thanos held up the power stone, explosion is the exact thought that came to mind.I legitimately feared I would burst apart.”She took his hand and placed it to her chest.“Everything aches, like I can feel for the first time in decades.I don’t know what kind of reset happened.” Bringing his hand to her cheek, she sighed, then kissed his inner wrist.“But other things have changed to.I can practically taste you through my skin.

“There’s a balance I can’t find.Any moment I might fall apart, but I’ve never felt more human.And, damn it, I can’t stop crying for no reason.”She wiped away fresh tears.

“It’s not for no reason.Give yourself a break.”

“Easy for you to say.You can run away from your problems.”

“I’m not running away.This is something that needs to happen.”He tilted her face so that she could look at him.“This is your chance, Carol.All of the things you want are finally possible.There’ll be nothing holding you back here anymore.”

“What about the things you want?”

“Top of the list?For you to finally be happy.Not in spurts, not occasionally, not because you’re forcing it.Genuinely happy.I want your life to be something you value too much to risk.Next up, is a goddamn break for myself.I need to be someone else, somewhere else. Tony and Peggy were right; I need to live.And that can’t happen as things stand right now.”

She used the proximity of their faces to kiss him.It wasn’t the desperate way she’d attacked him in the kitchen.She wanted to convey all her longing.These kisses were slow and slippery.Their hands were less haphazard in their explorations of each other’s bodies.Carol even whimpered quietly when Steve nipped at her ear.

“This is going to sound stupid,” she said while shoving a spare pillow under her lower back to elevate her hips, “but please be gentle this time.”

“With pleasure.”

The mattress squeaked as he carefully removed the rest of her clothing.

“Why am I the only naked one?”

“Hold your horses.” He gave her a kiss before grabbing his collar and tugging his shirt over hishead.

“Much better.”She watched him shrug off his pants and briefs.“Now get over here, gorgeous.”

He snorted.“That’s new.”

His body laid against her, causing the air to shift.She sunk further into the mattress hoping it wouldn’t pop.

“It goes without saying, but you’re one of the most gorgeous people I’ve ever met.”Tracing his features, she let her fingertips linger on his jawline. “Inside and out.I tend to run my mouth, but I have a hell of a time saying the important things.”

She ground against him, letting his cock slide between her labial folds.Making enthusiastic gasps whenever it hit her clitoris, she wordlessly urged him to enter her.

“I’m going to miss this,” she said, clawing at his back.

“You know, I don’t think you are.”His movements were lengthy.

“I am, I’m going to miss this.”

“You’re not going to miss _this_.”He punctuated his comment by slipping her some tongue.“You’re going to miss _me_.”

“I told you to be gentle, you bastard,” she said, her voice wavering.

“Oh shit, you’re crying again.I’m sorry,” he said, his words running together.“Did I hurt you anywhere.”He searched trying to find a bruise.

All the while, he’d never stopped fucking her.She wouldn’t have let him anyway, she kept using the bounce of the mattress for momentum.Even if she was upset, her pelvis refused to stop meeting his.

She combed her hands through his hair.“Of course it’s _you_ I’m going to miss.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

They had no use for language.The only sounds that came from their mouths were involuntary.She wouldn’t even remember the number of times she climaxed that night.When he could no longer please her with his genitalia, he used his mouth.When his neck and back tired, he laid beside her and used his hands.

Hours later, long after succumbing to exhaustion, she woke up to him staring at her.He was lying on his stomach, with his head resting on his propped arms.

“Get some rest, you look exhausted,” she said, shoving away his face with her palm.

“Can’t.”

“Pretty sure you can.”

“You’re glowing, and it’s mesmerizing.”His hand hovered above her bellybutton, casting a shadow.

She kicked around in the sheets trying to get a better view of herself. “That’s never happened in my sleep before.”

“I know,” he said, chuckling.“Noticed it when I turned off the lights after you passed out.Now go back to sleep, I’ll try and get some shut eye too.”

“If I start radiating heat, wake me up.You’re neighbors don’t need another midnight evacuation.”

“Captain Marvel, Public Enemy Number One.”

Bodies tangled together, they both slept soundly until morning.


	16. Straight on ‘Til Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4es542y9jhm68ss/ChangeChap16.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 16: Straight on ‘Til Morning**

**Location:** **A** **Shithole**, **Not** **An** **Apartment**

Impatience was the cornerstone of Carol’s personality.If Steve had expected her to keep the secret, he was incorrect.He was also incorrect in assuming she wouldn’t be timely in her sharing.Within hours of leaving his home, she burst in through Bucky’s apartment door.

“Do you plan on paying for that?” he said smoothly as he redirected his attention from the television.

She tried to situate the door on its hinges, but little fragments of wood tumbled to the linoleum.Propping it at angle, she admired her handiwork.She patted the center for good measure before she intruded further on Bucky’s morning.The monotone speech of a newscaster was cut off as a remote silenced the tv.

“As much as I want to indulge in the fantasy of a beautiful woman desperate enough to see me that she breaks my damn house, I need to ask.Why are you here?”He walked over to the entrance, lifted the door with his metal arm, and slotted it into place.The thing was still broken, but no passerby would see a gaping hole anymore.

“Steve’s about to make a mistake and you’re the only one who can convince him otherwise.”

She poked around the one-room space rifling through books, sniffing clothing, testing faucets.“This place is kind of a dump.I see why he’s leaving you the majority of his crap and the entirety of his lifetime earnings.”

“Forgive me for being alive all of an hour and a half,” he said, ripping a leather jacket from her.“But what stupid decision is he making this time?”

“He’s going back.”

“Back where?”

“Back-back, Buck.”She paused, laughed at the absurdity of her statement, and then resumed when Bucky glared.“Back in time.He’s leaving us _permanently_.”

“Unlikely.”

“Yes-likely.He’s packed every knick-knack he owns and plans on having you distribute them once he’s gone.Then he’s probably gonna ride off into the sunset in the past.Living the life he always wanted but screwed himself over on.” White-hot heat pulsed from the tips of her hair.“And he wasn’t even going to tell you.So I need you to march your ass over there and talk him off the ledge.”

Bucky pulled a beer from the fridge and popped off the cap with his teeth.“Once he’s set his mind on something, I can’t persuade him otherwise.”

“Of course you can.He loves you.You’re one of the big loves of his life.There’s you and Peggy.That’s it.So if anyone can say ‘Steve, you’re being an idiot. Stay.’ It’s you.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Bucky peered at Carol with a crooked grin.“We’re not like that anymore.”

“Whatever.Romantic Love, Sexual Love, Brotherly Love.All the same to me.I don’t give a shit.He cares for you most out of everyone alive.So convince him to stay and I’ll consider fixing your door.”

“Bribing me with something that’s your fault.Wowza.”Sitting down on his lumpy couch, he patted the space next to him.“What’s actually going on here?”

“I already told you.Steve is leaving.How many times do I have to repeat myself?”Scorch marks appeared on the cushions like a halo.

“Danvers, why don’t you tell him yourself?”

“I can’t.”

“I’m fairly certain he’d do whatever the hell you wanted.”

“That would be selfish.”

“But asking me to do it on your behalf isn’t?”

“It’s not on my behalf, it’s on his.”

“All you do is say, ‘Steve.I love you, run away into the sunset with _me_.’” He waved his arm in a fluid gesture.

“No way.”

“Don’t you love him?”

“Of course I do, which is why I can’t.”

“I swear your collective stupidity is a match made in hell,” he said, retrieving a rubber-band from his pocket.He fastened his hair in a ponytail, and turned to her with frustration.“I am not a therapist.I don’t even know you.But because you’re important to him, then ok.Tell me.Why can’t you?”

“It wouldn’t be fair.”When she didn’t continue, he spun his hand basically telling her to go on.“Steve has, on more than one occasion, talked about wanting a boring normal life.You know, growing old together.A love to last a life time.That sort of thing.”She let out a huff.“I can’t do that.Not that I wouldn’t like to retire eventually.I’m in my fifties, isn’t that the time to bow out?”

“I’m over a hundred,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Let me rephrase that.I’ve _lived_ almost sixty years.I haven’t aged since my thirties.Nor does it look like that will be happening anytime soon.”She mussed her hair and growled.“If… if we.You know what? I’m not even going to harbor the possibility of...” She took in a deep breath.“I am Peter Pan.And what does he do?He lets Wendy into his life on her _insistence_.She wears that bastard down until he loves her in his own weird little way. But then she leaves and who gets the shit deal?Peter.Peter gets fucked over because Wendy wants to grow up.And I never can.I can’t be the person that Steve wants to spend the rest of his life with.I told him that on day one.”She was practically shouting, losing control of her emotions.The entirety of her body blazed, and she unknowingly hovered in her seat.“But he didn’t listen.And I am not going to watch him waste his life.But I’m also too selfish to leave for Neverland and find him gone upon my return.”

Bucky tried to soothingly pat her knee, but he jerked his hand back in pain.“Be the bigger person or don’t be.Steve’s a grown man.I’m sure he knew what he was getting in to.”

“You’re completely useless.”She shuffled around the items on his coffee table until she found a magazine. “You got a pen?”

Leaning over the armrest, he pulled a permanent marker from the floor.As soon as he handed it to her, she scrawled a series of numbers across the breasts of a centerfold.Lest he forget who’s number it was, she printed ‘Carol-the-Alien’ across the model’s crotch.

“Whatever the outcome, especially if he goes through with it, you tell me, ok?”

“Will this reach...where ever the hell you’re going?”

“Obviously.”

With glass shattering and sprinkling the sidewalk below, Carol made a new exit by slamming through the window.


	17. Too Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a93mwi8hy2r8eip/ChangeChap17.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 17: Too Little**

**Location:** **Lakeside** **Laboratory**

Steve was fussing with his uniform when Bucky approached him.Bruce and Sam were fighting over the readings on the time machine, so they completely missed the private conversation.

“Here, let me get that,” Bucky said, fastening a zipper that ran down Steve’s side.“Are you really going through with this?”

“Of course. I need to set everything right.”

“No, you son of a bitch.Are you really not coming back?”He noticed Steve’s look of distress.“A blonde little alien burst into my house.I’ve been waiting for you to tell me yourself.”

“She talked to you?”

“Talked?She broke my fucking door.”He clasped his friend’s shoulder.“Are you sure this is what you really want? Because as much as I’m going to miss you, I’m pretty sure there’s someone who’s going to miss your ass a lot more.”

“I don’t know if that’s true,” Steve said with a weak smile.“But things between us were never going to work out.Not with the way she is.All this time, and hearing that she came to you...it’s the first step she’s made on her own.But maybe it’s too little too late.I’ve spent too much of my life chasing the impossible.” He nervously spun Mjolnir by its rope.“If I had even an ounce of hope that things would work out...I’d come back in a heartbeat.”

“So you’d stay for her, but not for me?” Bucky said teasingly.

By then, Sam had joined them.In no time at all, the platform was readied, goodbye’s and good lucks were shared and Steve was gone.There was no sign of his return, no matter how Bruce attacked the machine’s control panel.He accidentally even knocked off a few knobs in the process.

Bucky pulled out his phone and dialed the preset number.There was only heavy breathing on the other end of the line.

“He went through with it.”

“Fuck you.” Then there was a sound that could have been a sob.“Fuck you, you useless piece of shit.”The speaker was quieter this time before they hung up.


	18. Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5q7uw4t4in5donc/ChangeChap18.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 18: Too Late**

**Location: Undisclosed Coordinates (For Safety and Privacy)**

Carol powered down the phone and set it on the table.Then, in a fit of rage, she pulled off her boot and smashed it against the poor device.The table exploded and shards of glass and metal shot off into the air.It’s not like she needed the phone; she only used it on Earth, and there was no one she wanted to contact there.If she didn’t go back, then she wouldn’t need it for internet services either.

Crossing her legs, Carol sat on a dining chair with no dining table.“That was a terrible idea.”

When the words came out, she didn’t know their origin.Was she lamenting destroying the table, her phone, or her future?The possibility of seeing Steve ever again was now down to zero.She should have tried harder to prevent it.

She’d been mourning the loss since she’d left Earth, but hearing Bucky’s voice had brought finality.This was the end.She should have been prepared.


	19. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rwo53brr8x509x8/ChangeChap19.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 19: Departure**

**Location: Lakeside Laboratory**

Everyone present assumed that the matter of Steve’s departure would end there.But it hadn’t, because Bucky noticed something out of the corner of his eye.He pointed it out to Sam.

Bucky just stood silently as Sam discovered an elderly version of Steve.He let them converse, not even sure what he could offer.Eventually Sam left the area with a smile on his face and a shield in his hand.Steve then crooked his finger and patted his bench until Bucky joined him.

“Anything to say?” Steve asked.

“Was it worth it?”

“Every second.”

Bucky prodded his friend’s wedding band.“I know you didn’t want to tell him, but can’t I at least ask?”He waited until Steve nodded.“I never pictured this for you.Stepping down.Living a picture perfect life. A son, a daughter, a fenced yard with a damn dog. That sounds too boring for you.Hell, it even sounds boring for Peggy.”

“What did you picture then?”He rested his arm over the back of the bench.

“You’re theatrical.I expected you to keep up the hero act.”

Steve laughed in response.“And?”

“I kind of thought you’d come back.Because maybe there was a reason you lived so long.Maybe in this whole backwards-Doctor-Strange-version of the universe, you were supposed to wait for someone.Someone who was so in love with you, that they only wanted the best for you.”

“Who knew you were such a romantic?You were really gunning for Carol, weren’t you?You barely even know her.”

Bucky shrugged.“Your eyes would light up like lovestruck idiots whenever you guys talked about each other. Also, considering you obviously told her about us,” he said, waving his index finger between the two of them, “means that you trust her. Plus, the two times I saw you together?The way you eye-fucked was indecent.”

Steve checked his wrist and grinned so widely that it would leave anyone apprehensive.He continued glancing at his watch until it reached a pre-determined time only he knew.Holding three fingers in the air, he began a countdown.

“Three, two, one.” When he reached the last number, he pointed toward Bruce and the platform.

An explosion range out, and when Bucky turned back the bench was empty.A figure emerged from the smoke and began to laugh uncontrollably.

“Holy shit! You fonduing-son-of-a-gun, Howard, it worked!” The person began slapping at flames that sizzled along the seams of his jumpsuit.When he smacked at his smoking watch, the time piece crumbled to the floor in a pile of ash.

Bucky was at a loss about what to make of the situation.He’d chased after the explosion only to find a younger Steve in the very center of it.Though, he looked neither old, nor like the man who’d just left to return the stones.His hair had grown and the pieces at the back flipped up.His beard was equally unkempt, as was his entire flaming ensemble.In the throes of laughter, he even began rolling across the platform in an effort to speedily extinguish himself.

Bruce was just as confused, because he shrugged his shoulders when Bucky stared at him.“I don’t know.According to my calculations he should have come back five minutes ago.It’s an all or nothing sort of thing.”

“Steve?” Bucky asked as he slowly approached the dais.

“Buck?Hot damn, it’s good to see you.” He leapt up and embraced him in a rib-cracking hug.

“Care to explain?”

“I was ready to come home,” he said, unable to control his smile.“But the suit got damaged.We’d only made three consecutive jumps before.Apparently trying to deliver all the stones in one shot was one jump too many. It took Stark over a year to repair it.God bless that genius, otherwise I would have been stuck.”

“Wasn’t that the plan? To stay there?”Bucky found himself more angry than anything.They’d said goodbye on permanent terms, and here Steve was excited to be back five minutes later.

“Plans can change.”Then the excitement of making it back alive wore off.He suddenly became tense.“Has Rocket left New Asgard yet?”

“How the hell should I know?I don’t keep tabs on your friends.”

“I need a ride out of here, and they’re the only ones.If they’ve left already, I doubt they’ll turn around for me.Can you drive me back to the jet? I need to get out of here ASAP.” Steve started running toward a string of parked cars.

“Empty handed?” Bucky asked, still peeved, as he chased after him.

“Right...right.We should swing by a convenience store!”

“You chase a girl across time and space, and you want to stop at a gas station?”Bucky reached the rusted sedan first and unlocked the doors.“Oh great and powerful Oz, please grant Steve a brain.”He clasped his hands together in supplication before climbing into the driver’s side.“After we gas up,” he said, jabbing the other man with his keys, “we’re spending my new inheritance at a jewelry store, dumbass.”

“Oh... that’s probably a better idea,” Steve said, shyly.The thought that Carol might say yes having never occurred to him.


	20. Loverboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h3cq2rnotffyfus/ChangeChap20.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 20: Loverboy**

**Location: Rocket’s Ship (Hah, Rocket Ship)**

Steve paced uncomfortably about the ship.“How much longer?”

“Calm your tight-ass down,” Rocket said, punching various buttons on his control panel.“It’s gonna be another 30+ hours before we’re even in her solar system.And guess, what?She might not even be home.Half the time she’s patrolling the boondocks.”

“I can’t believe our first trip back out there, and we’re dropping off a lovesick puppy,” Peter chided while he flipped through the digital map.

“I think it is sweet.”Mantis was plodding after Steve.Every once in a while she’d reach up and pet his hair.Each time she did so, she’d sigh happily.“You have such excitement and love.”He never knew how to respond when she’d lean into his chest and tickle his chin with her glowing feelers.

“This whole rig is full of men who can’t function without women.”Nebula entered the cockpit and sat on the floor next to Rocket.She stroked his tail while she leaned over to stare at Peter’s screen.“That’s the wrong map.You have no idea where we’re headed, do you?”

“Well, it’s not like I’ve been there before.”He made a guttural sound and glared at her.“I was a little preoccupied while you guys flounced around in _my_ ship for years.I’m doing you a favor letting you come along at all.”

“Can it!” Rocket shouted as a small hologram began materializing in front of him.He bared all his teeth as a woman came into focus.“Hey, Babe.Long time no see.”

“Hey, fuzzpants,” Carol’s projection answered.

Steve wished, more than anything, he could see her.Mantis and Drax had other plans.They tackled him to the ground, deciding that he should be a surprise for Carol.Except that Steve was concerned that he might be the wrong sort of surprise.Maybe she’d gone on with her life just as he’d intended to.Though it had only been weeks for her, who knew how fast she could bounce back?

He could hear Carol relay coordinates directly to her home.She’d be waiting for them with accommodations.He could also hear her laugh echo through the cockpit as she and Rocket made a series of jokes at each other’s expense.

“Good news loverboy, she’s home.”


	21. How Long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up folks. Our story is coming to a close. Chap 22 will be an epilogue.
> 
> For the mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oh21gqgs1nywkdl/ChangeChap21.mp3?dl=0)

**Ch 21: How Long?**

**Location: Home. Coordinates Disclosed Only to Allies**

Carol sat in her dining room, sipping tea.She’d still been feeling uncharacteristically drained.The only plausible explanation she could come up with was some lingering hold over from the battle with Thanos.

“Go to the clinic,” Soren said, adding a variety of herbs to the teapot.

“So that they can say I’m overworked and need to take a break?You know she’s just going to suggest the same teas you have.”Carol tipped her head, waiting for agreement.

Talos and Soren’s daughter ran the local clinic in their village, despite her parent’s wishes to travel the galaxy.It wasn’t out of fear or duty that caused her to stay.Basically, she liked where they’d settled.Even leaving for medical conferences made her irritable.No point choosing this planet if she was expected to leave at some point.

“She could always run some tests.I’m worried about you.We’ve never seen you like this.” Soren placed her hand on Carol’s forearm.“If you’re serious about our conversation, then I’m going to insist you sort out your health first.”

“I’m dead serious.”

“I know, dear.But kids require you be at your best, or at least pretend to be.”

Carol sipped at the now bitter tea.“If it’ll keep you guys off my back, then I’ll make an appointment.

* * *

The rumble of a ship landing in the field beside her home rattled the furniture.She climbed out of her bed and made her way outside.After the litany of scans done at the clinic, she’d tried to sleep off a headache.The last thing she needed was Rocket and his team of morons tearing up her house.It wasn’t like she hadn’t just seen them recently.Regularly, they only met up every couple of months.

Thankfully Talos had agreed to house them.He and Soren had a guest house with multiple bedrooms specifically for refugees.It should have been filled to capacity, given the surge of homeless individuals brought back from the dead.But, for the first time, the other residents in town were being overwhelmingly loving and welcoming.

She stepped out of a surprisingly Terran style house.You could take the woman from Earth, but you couldn’t take the Earth from the woman.Leaning against one of the supports of a pergola dripping with vines, she looked toward the field.A large craft was billowing dust between the long blades of luminescent grass.The bay door opened and several individuals scuttled into the waist length flora, trying to be first.Only Rocket’s ears were visible as he cleared a glowing path toward the house.

“Can’t get enough of me, can you?”Carol said as she made her way to the group.

“You’ve got that backwards.You won’t be able to handle what I’m offerin’.”Rocket scampered up Groot until he was perched on his shoulder.“Holy crap.You look like shit.”He suddenly took in her appearance.He was one of many who’d been hounding her about her sallow complexion.

“So, you gonna tell me why you’re in my neck of the woods?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“I happen to be carrying an exclusive package.Time sensitive.”He gave the toothiest grin he could muster.“So, you ready?”

“What’s your price?”

“No price.We don’t sell people.Peter said no ‘people trafficking’,” Drax answered, a little miffed, as if he’d suggested it on more than one occasion.

“Christ, Rocket.Who’d you kidnap?” 

Carol lifted off the ground and flew straight through the ship’s entrance.She half expected a bound victim huddling under a table.It wasn’t like Rocket hadn’t brought her equally unappreciated gifts in a misguided act of friendship.

“Hello?I swear I’m not associated with the furball and those idiots. You can come out now.”Her voice had become quiet and kind.

A figure stood up from one of the seats. When he turned to greet her, she refused to believe what she saw.Air caught in the back of her throat, wanting to manifest as a sob.“This isn’t funny.”She squeezed her eyes shut, but tears still leaked at the seams.“Who put you up to this?You can morph back.Jokes over.Funny. Ha. Ha. Ha.”

The grated flooring vibrated as he stepped toward her.He pulled her into a hug, using one of his hands to clutch her face to his chest.She just sobbed and breathed in short hiccup-y breaths when her lungs needed more oxygen.

“You even smell right, motherfucker.”She could feel his fingers strum against her back.

“Please, look at me, Carol.”

“I can’t,” she barely managed to choke out.“You told me you were leaving for good. If you _ever_ do that again, you’re dead to me.”

He snorted, then tilted her by the chin until she was forced to see him.When she finally opened her eyes, it was obvious that he’d gone through with his plan.Time had passed for him, it was not that he’d aged significantly.No wrinkles were added to his face.His hair was long, and his beard was full.He looked just like the day they’d first met.But there seemed to be a depth that hadn’t been there before. He’d _missed_ her. He’d _longed _for her_._

“Finally.” He leaned in and kissed her.

She stood on her toes, and tangled her fingers in his hair like she always had.Pulling back, he held her a little more loosely.He took the opportunity to wipe away one of her tears with the back of his finger.

“Carol Danvers.”

“Yes,” she said, answering a question he hadn’t posed. “I shouldn’t have cut you off when you were trying to ask a year ago.”

“Don’t jump the gun on me just yet.I haven’t said anything.”He laughed as he pinched her cheek.“And that’s not what I was going to say.”

“Then what?”

“I tried my best to do things by your rules.But goddamn it, I should have told you.”He slid his palm up to her cheek.“I’m in love with you.I’ve been in love with you since the beginning.And I’ll continue to love you ‘til the day I die.Please,” he said, closing his eyes and touching his forehead to hers, “tell me I’m not alone in this.”

“Then why did you leave me?”

“All I wanted was for you to ask me to stay.”

“I didn’t believe you’d come with me. I love you too.”She practically clawed at his neck when she pulled him into a much needier kiss than the last one.“Sorry if it’s a little late but... stay with me.”

Neither of them could stop grinning in between kisses. 

“I can’t believe it took us this long to get here.But we’re here now.”

Their moment was interrupted as furious stomping filled the room.The entirety of the Guardians had filed back onto the ship.

“Yeah, only because I let you hitchhike like a bum,” Rocket said pacing his way into the cockpit.

“_I_ let you hitchhike.And I don’t even know you.Well.Technically I know _of_ you, but I don’t know-you know-you.”Peter followed behind the raccoon as everyone entered the ship.“But I did this out of the goodness of my heart.Because I’m the captain.”

“And what do we get out of it?Nothing.The both of you guys leave us outside to be attacked by wild animals,” Rocket said, completely ignoring Peter.

“They weren’t animals.They were children.”Thor sounded pleased.“Sweet children who all transformed into little furry creatures just like you.But none of them got it right.”

“I liked the one with the Rocket snout and Drax body.”Mantis may have spoken, but she had her eyes trained out the window.

“How about I take you into the house and make everyone some lunch?”Carol said, releasing her hold on Steve.

* * *

Talos and Soren were supposed to have picked up their houseguests hours ago, but they hadn’t bothered answering Carol’s calls.This behavior wasn’t unusual for them, caught up in their own little world of work and grandchildren, but that didn’t stop it from irritating her.Rocket and his gang had almost eaten her out of house and home.

“I don’t know where they put all of it.Did you see how many of those pastries Mantis and Drax ate?”Carol said, as she stuck her head deep within a cabinet.“I don’t even know what to feed you guys anymore.I’ll need to actually cook something.All I’ve got are spices, flour, and some weird syrupy stuff that Soren marinates everything with but I’ve never actually used.”

Steve took the ingredients that she held out.Everyone else was making a ruckus in the living room.He’d chosen to help her in the kitchen.Placing the items next to a basic stove, an induction unit very similar to the ones on earth, he looked amused by the space.Carol caught him tracing a vein in the stone countertop.

“Spill it.”She slid open a drawer and grabbed a wooden mixing spoon.

“For some reason your house…”

“Isn’t a shrine of sci-fi magic with tessellating furniture and a constant laser light show?” she’d interrupted.

“Feels like home,” he added.He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “It’s an extension of you, and I feel really welcome here.” 

A kettle began to whistle, warning them that the next round of tea was ready.

“Do we really have to go back out there?” she asked, leaning back into him.

“If I remember correctly.When we first met, you ate every piece of candy I owned.At least they’re happy with whatever scraps you throw at them,” he said, nuzzling her neck.

“Do you know how hard it is to get Life Savers on this end of the universe?”

She felt him rustle and adjust behind her.He let go just long enough to remove something from his pants pocket and hold it in front of her face.Rolling the item back and forth between his fingers, he somehow managed to remove the wrapper singlehandedly.

“You didn’t.” She greedily opened her mouth so that he could place the red candy under her tongue.

“If I was going to win you over, I needed to pull out all the stops.”

“You have no idea how badly I’ve been craving one of these.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t something else you wanted,” he said, spinning her around.

If they’d had any intention of ignoring the kettle, they weren’t given the opportunity.The sound of a hover-bike careening its way toward her house had caused a frenzy in the living room.Thor was shouting a play-by-play of the rider’s every movement over the enormous roar coming from the vehicle.

“The beautiful green woman swerved past that tree!”Thor said, stating the obvious.

“That would be my niece.”Carol pushed open the kitchen door and joined the others.

“Monica?” Steve asked, befuddled for a moment.

“No.Talos’s daughter.”

“Right, obviously,” he said, agreeing with her.

All of Carol’s guests stared out the window as the woman hurried up the front steps.She didn’t even bother knocking, simply throwing open the front door midsentence.

“Carol, you’re not going to believe this!After staring at your scans and data til my eyelids went numb, I finally figured out what’s going on.You…”She cut herself off once she realized that they were not alone.“…have a parasite.”She looked from one face to the next, not recognizing anyone.“Weren’t your friends supposed to be with Mom?Everyone in town was talking about them.The kiddos especially loved the fluffy one.They all rushed into the clinic asking me what type of animal it was.”

“Excuse me, I am a ‘raccoon.’”Rocket interjected.“And if you’re contaminated, I’m booking it the hell out of here.Groot, let’s roll out.Peter, you ask one of the little monsters which house we’re staying at.”

Instantly, on Rocket’s signal, everyone but Carol, her niece, and Steve fled through the front door.Steve shrugged and returned to the kitchen to deal with the screaming kettle.If he had kissed her, then odds were whatever she had she’d probably infected him with anyway.Once the women were alone, Talos’ daughter began bouncing from one foot to another in anticipation.

“Aren’t you curious?” she whispered giddily.

“About some parasite?No, not really.”

“Humor me, please.What type of creature is feeding off your body, as we speak?”She narrowed her eyes, waiting for a guess.

“A worm?”

“Wrong.”

“Whatever it is, aren’t you just going to take it out?”

“That’s up to you.But you’re really gonna wanna know what it is first.I’d had a hell of time trying to figure it out.Even called in my dad to consult since he has the biggest understanding of human anatomy, given his multitude of times changing into them.That’s when we had the idea to isolate your genetic material, and see if we could match up the leftovers with anything on our database.And obviously we did…Because you, Miss Carol, are growing…” she threw her hands up in the air, “…a _human_!”She said the last word a little too loudly.“And I’m assuming, that based on his nonchalance, the man hiding in your kitchen is your baby daddy.”

“No.”Carol had had enough shocks that day.She doubted she could handle another one.“Not possible.”

“Yes, possible.I’d completely overlooked the obvious since you insisted you were infertile.But I was grasping for straws at this point, bringing up every file we have on Terran diseases.And once I realized it was human, I had my C-53 contact send me all the data he had on human pregnancies.Which by the way… their itty bitty, grainy, three-dimensional yellow scans…so behind the times.Trying to compare those with my renderings of you were like comparing a rock and a mountain range. Don’t even get me started on their blood tests.Yeesh.”She shook her head in mild annoyance.“But I needed to be sure, before I showed up and dumped all this info on you.Everything adds up perfectly to a human pregnancy.Even you’re dates add up to the time you recently spent on C-53.”

Carol tentatively placed her hand to her stomach.“You swear you’re not shitting me.There’s someone growing in there?A baby. _My_ baby?”Her voice grew quieter with each sentence.

“I would never joke about something like this.I know how important family is to you.”The doctor placed a hand on Carol’s shoulder.“You curious about the sex?Like I said, I know its genetics.”

Not even realizing she was doing it, Carol’s body began to brighten. With her hair gently whipping about her face, she opened the door to the kitchen.Steve looked at her and dropped a tea cup in surprise.He was used to seeing her powers activated, but it probably seemed unusual to do it unprompted.

“You ok?” he asked, moving towards her.

“How long do you plan on staying with me?”

“We only parted a couple of weeks ago for you, but it’s been longer for me.And because of that, I know for certain exactly how long I want to be with you.But I also don’t want to overwhelm you to the point that you run away again.”

“How long?”

“Promise not to panic?”

“Yes.”She had information that would make him equally panicked.

“Forever.But that’s just a hypothetical thing.I mean, we can be together as long as you want.Even if you’re ready to be rid of me tomorrow.”

Carol snorted, before she touched her stomach again.“Forever’s good.” 

She watched as his eyes tracked her motion.His eyebrows raised in surprise.Taking his hand in hers, she pressed them to her lower abdomen.

“I thought…”

“Yeah.So did I.I mean come on, thirty years and zilch?Then we do it a couple of times without a rubber and kaboom.Guess all it took was super-serum-sperm to knock me up.” She glanced up at him.“We didn’t plan this, believe me, I’m just as shocked as you are.But please say something.Anything.”

“I’m going to be a father?” he asked cautiously.

She nodded before slipping her arms beneath his armpits and up his back.Holding him so closely, she could feel his heart thrumming in his chest.

“Forever’s good,” he said in agreement, and then he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The house was empty, night had fallen, and neither Steve nor Carol was sure what to do next.They’d cleaned up the mess their guests had left, and then they’d eaten dinner.If one could call a pocketful of lemon drops a meal.

Carol flipped off various lights and led him through the darkness to her bedroom.

“I guess it’s time we finally have the talk,” she said as she stripped off her clothes and climbed into her bed naked.“What have you been up to this whole time?”

Steve climbed into the bed still wearing his boxers.“First I dropped off the stones and hammer.”

“Skip the backstory, get to the part I care about.”She spooned around his back and wedged her knee between his legs.

“You’re not going to like it.”

“Go on.It’s not like your friends have skipped town.I can always give you the boot.”She nuzzled at his neck, breathing him in deeply.

“When I went back with Tony the first time, I saw Peggy.I could tell she was still holding a torch for me.By then, I was certain you didn’t want the same things from our relationship that I did.But she would, because she’d already done them with someone else.She’d married and had children.So if I got there first, there was no reason she wouldn’t take me instead.”

Carol clutched his chest tightly.If he were a normal human, this would have produced scratches.She had backed him into an emotional corner.If she’d just let herself love him, he might not have broken like he had.

“But when I tried sliding back into my old life, I was past it.A little difficult to leave modern conveniences behind,” he said with a warm laugh.“I didn’t want to be there, and Peggy wasn’t even the root of the problem.It was me. I’d needed a break from reality.Where I could finally grieve everything I’ve lost for the first time. From the second I was pulled from the ice, I’d been dragged straight into another war.From one second to the next, I’d never given myself the chance. So the longer I spent in the past...” he made a soft humming noise, “the clearer it was that I was living in a world that shouldn’t exist.I kept waiting for it to become a nightmare.”

“Did it ever happen?” she asked, nosing at the back of his skull.

“Of course it did.I’d gotten to know Tony’s father pretty well by that point.In our timeline, once they couldn’t find me, one of his minor obsessions became the Tesseract.But there, reality branched, and he finally understood it’s dangers.That’s when I realized Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. was never going to happen.

“That’s my nightmare, living in a world where you...aren’t you.Where you never become the person I fell in love with. I’m not saying you should be put through all that stuff again.Or that I wouldn’t love you if you were different.Just... that I need to be with you.And I wasn’t going to wait fifty years for us to meet. I’d been looking for an excuse, any excuse, to prove I’d made the wrong decision. And there it was. My life, my friends, my family.”He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.“Everything that I love is here.”

“Most importantly, did you fuck her?”Carol said before kissing behind his ear.

“You can’t be serious.”

“You almost kicked the bucket a virgin.Now you had a chance to get it on with your first love.How was it?”

“Weren’t you listening?”He rolled over so they were face to face.

“Come on.”Carol wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

“We never got that far.” He paused and smirked. “Did I consider it? Or course. I have a renewed hatred for celibacy.”

“Good for you,” she said before kissing him gently.“But I still can’t believe you came back.”She ran her finger from cheek to chin, petting his beard.“I treated you like shit.”

“Hey.You never shot at me with a firearm, which makes you instantly better than Bucky _and_ Peggy.”

“You’re kidding.”Her frown made it clear she didn’t believe him.

“Cross my heart.What can I say?I have a type.”

Once he had turned off the light of the bed side lamp, he made subtle snorting noises.

“What now?” Carol said, trying to glare him into falling asleep.

“I finally get it.”

He now chortled, which she found utterly irritating.Even with all the lights off, his face was awash in a muted orange light.The constant glow she gave off was something she could ignore, especially during the day, but he’d found it amusing the first time he saw it.It was probably the focus of his attention now.

“What the fuck is it?” she asked, watching as he tried to contain his laughter.

“You’re _glowing_.”He closed his eyes, reveling in his own amusement.

“Buy an eye mask.”She swiped his pillow from beneath him and held it over his face.When he mumbled something, she pulled it off to listen.

“I should have known back then.You have … a _pregnancy_ _glow_.”His laughter resumed.

“Dad jokes already?”Giving up, she joined him in a fit of her own giggles.Then, unprompted, she bolted upright.“What the hell are we going to call them?”

“I think they’re pretty self explanatory,” he said, propping his head on his hand.

“No. Not those.What are we supposed to call our kid?Is it a Danvers or is it a Rogers?”

“Don’t call them an it.And they can be whatever you want.We have plenty of time to work it out.”Reaching over, he rubbed at her waist and then pulled her down into his arms.

“What about Danvers-Rogers. No, that sounds ridiculous.Maybe a combo?”

“You are over thinking things, Carol.”

“How about Ron-vers.Oh god, that sounds hideous.”Then, with a gleam in her eyes she shouted, “I’ve got it!”

She pecked him on the cheek before she finally shared her solution.“Our kid’s last name will be Dangers.”

Steve groaned and shook his head.“Introducing: The Dangers.Watch as they ride motorcycles around the Circus-Cage-of-Death. No.”

“Spoil sport.”When she tucked her head into the crook of his neck, she could feel a deep, delicious sleep coming on.“I just don’t want the three of us to have different names.I hear it’s a real pain in the ass.”

“You don’t like when I call you Danvers, and you don’t want us to have different names...” His breath made her hair flutter into her eyes when he spoke.“Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

“What do you think I’m asking?”She looked up at him pleadingly.

“If it’s because we found out we’re pregnant, that’s not a good enough reason.”Squirming away from her, he sat up and rested his back against the headboard.

She joined him in a seated position, her head also retook its place against his shoulder.“It’s not because of the baby.I know it’s seems like I’m using them as an excuse.Well, I guess I am.I wouldn’t have the balls to say it otherwise.Steve.I’m in love with you, and not telling you to stay with me was the biggest mistake of my life. Luckily it only lasted a couple of weeks.”Playfully, she elbowed him in the ribs.“But I’ve been thinking about this for a while.I spent that year apart considering what a future with you would be like.And the second I saw you, I knew that I wanted it.Even if it wouldn’t be fair.”She stroked at his cheek, letting his beard slip through her fingers.“I won’t grow old.And you will.I kept telling myself it wouldn’t be fair to _you_, but honestly I was more worried about myself.How the fuck am I supposed to deal with leaving you behind?”

He pulled her into a hug, which was a mess of sheets and limbs.Throwing back the covers and untangling the two of them, she situated herself in his lap.He stroked at her back while she embraced him as tightly as she could.

“How many ways do I have to say it, Steve? I want you to stay with me.I want a life with you.I want this baby with you.I want to raise a family with you.I want to fucking marry you.”

He should have answered with a yes.Or a smile.Or at least given her a second to breathe.Instead, the instant she asked him to marry her, he kissed her like his life depended on it.She could feel his rough fingertips gripping at the back of her neck, causing the cropped hair to stand on end.

She should have paused, made sure they weren’t making rash decisions.But they weren’t, each had been wanting this outcome for longer than they’d admit.Instead, she’d hurriedly maneuvered her hand in between their bodies and adjusted his boxers just enough to get his dick out.

They kissed and they fucked; they fucked and they kissed.The way they made love to each other felt endless.


	22. Epilogue: Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the last mp3: [Click Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2gif93mnkyn1eq1/ChangeChap22.mp3?dl=0)

**Epilogue: Birthday**

**Location: Home**

Steve lounged on the porch swing Carol swore they would never have.A gangly child, all limbsand no substance, sat in his lap.

“You swear you looked like this, Dad?”

“Spitting image,” Steve said, ruffling the child’s dirty blonde hair.

“Don’t believe you.”They stuck out their tongue.“I think Lulu isn’t training me properly.There’s no way you looked this goofy.”

“Ouch,” Steve said, tickling them.“Take that back.”

Unable to stay focused, skin bubbled and rippled in spectrums of color and light.The giggles were now emanating from a green girl with pixie like ears and eyes the golden orange of a sunset.She snuggled into her father’s chest, dozing as he began rocking.The swing’s chains creaked quietly, accompanied by the sound of Steve’s heels on the decking.

A teenage girl, stepped out on to the porch.She was tall, but entirely muscular.There was nothing lithe nor slender in her physique, inheriting her build from her father.Yet, she still held herself in the same way as her mother.Maybe it was the way her excitement was first prominent in her eyes —blue, with little flecks of green— before it spread across her face.

“Grant’s almost done making dinner, and Mom should be home any second.Go set the table.”She pried the child from their father’s lap and stood her upright.“It’s your job, now skedaddle.”

Once the girl had shuffled into the house, Steve dusted off the space beside him so his eldest daughter could sit.

“You spoil her too much.You can’t go picking favorites.”She tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear, and then rested her neck on the back of the seat.

“Of course I can.And I pick all of you.You are my favorite, and Grant is my favorite, and Meg is also my favorite.”

“That’s not how favorites work, Dad.”

The door swung open again, and a teenage boy ambled onto the porch.“Tash’, please explain to Meg that I am a culinary genius.She put forks, spoons, steak-knives, and chopsticks at the table because, and I quote, ‘can’t tell what that blob thing is.Everyone can choose their own weapon.’”

Grant was easily taller than Tasha, but with a leaner build.The parts of his skin not covered by clothing had a slight blue tinge, as if he were eternally lacking air.This could explain why he rarely stopped talking, he needed to constantly fill his lungs.His eyes were so icy blue they reminded Steve of a slowly shifting glacier. 

The boy was older than Tasha, but only by a year and a half.If anyone had asked how the early years of Steve and Carol’s marriage went, they only had one answer: trial by fire.Once they’d discovered her pregnancy, they’d agreed to wait to adopt, at least until after their daughter was born.Nothing in their lives had ever gone according to plan, so they shouldn’t have expected it to have done so then.

Talos had returned from one of his many trips out.Amongst the refugees was a young Kree boy.Barely a toddler, he had somehow survived days alone before being found.Even afterward, the people he’d come across took care of him only since he was so tiny.When Talos’s network brought him in, they’d been unsure of what exactly to do with him.No Skrull wanted anything to do with a Kree child even if he were harmless.

And so, Grant became Steve and Carol’s firstborn, though not in the literal sense.A pregnancy and a toddler all thrust upon him in a matter of months would have broken down a lesser man.But, he’d returned because a life and family with her was exactly what he’d wanted. If Steve did have a favorite, though he’d never admit so, it was probably Grant.His first and only son.

The boy sighed and crossed his arms. “Anyway,stuff’s ready.Whenever Mom gets back, we can eat.”

“I don’t know if we can actually eat, it might just grow legs and run away.”Meg ran outside and flung her self at her brother’s legs.She hung on while he fruitlessly attempted to shake her away.

“Hey, get off!” He kicked wildly, until he flopped to the floor.“See how well that works now,” he said, his voice muffled from the wooden slats.

“It’s no fun when you pretend to be a dead animal.”Meg tugged at the back of Grant’s shirt, trying to lift him up.

He took the opportunity to leap up and pin her to the ground. Mercilessly, he tickled her and pulled off one of her shoes. Then he stretched her leg toward Steve. Meg’s giggles and wiggles doubled as soon as her father joined in by gently tapping her sole.

“You sure they’re your favorites?” Tasha said, jerking her thumb toward the tangle of siblings.

Before Steve could answer, Meg squirmed free and ran off into the field.The rest of the family watched as Carol landed effortlessly in front of Meg and scooped her into a hug.She then maneuvered her into a piggyback and strode over to the house.

“What’s with the homecoming?”

“I wonder who’s birthday it could be.”Steve finally stood so that he could give his wife a chaste peck on the cheek.

“Oh my, is it that time already?”She playfully covered her mouth with her hand. 

“We missed you.It’s been a month, Mom,” Meg said, as she slid down to the floor.

“I missed all my babies too.”She blew kisses, and the children collectively rolled their eyes.Perhaps, somehow, they had all inherited bits of their mother.“Can you guys head in for a second?I need to talk to your Dad.”

Tasha herded the other two back into the house.Once they were alone, Carol fell limply against Steve’s chest.He wrapped his arms around her waist to support her.

“You’re happy with the way things are, right?”She looped her arms around his neck.

“More than happy.”He began to sway her, as if there were music they couldn’t hear.

“But things change, and sometimes that’s for the better.”

“Coming from the world’s biggest commitment-phobe.”

“And you’re happy with our three kids.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I mean you’re happy with three.Three’s a good number?”

“Three’s good.”

The years had seemed to pass infinitely faster than either would have liked to admit.They’d went from zero to three children in what felt like a blink of an eye.To everyone’s shock, seemingly no time had passed for the couple.Carol’s greatest fear had been that Steve’s life would have been wasted with a woman who would never change.

Yet, within the first ten years, Talos’s entire family had repeatedly remarked on Steve’s appearance.By definition he was ‘superhuman,’ but that didn’t mean that he was immortal.Yet, any change in his visage was imperceptible.He should have at least looked slightly older.The fact that he hadn’t aged, concerned Talos’s daughter only because she’d worried for any effect it might have on Tasha’s growth.

Though he hadn’t liked it, Steve had willingly undergone a series of tests and supplied a bevy of samples.The doctor had thankfully reached a conclusion that brought relief to everyone.Tasha would be fine; she was actually maturing at the rate of an average human child.

Also, the only person who would ever be affected by the age defying stimuli had turned out to be Steve.The stimulus, of course, had been Carol.Every time she’d ‘exchanged fluids’ (as it had been described in the most clinical terms) she’d irradiated Steve’s cells.As his body had already undergone massive molecular reconstruction during his transformation into a super-soldier, the cells had been surprisingly adaptable.The constant barrage of Carol’s radiation had affected them positively.Had he been a normal human or a member of most other humanoid life forms, the frequency of exposure would have most likely resulted in damage.As long as she continued ‘exchanging fluids’ with him on a regular basis, he would continue to age slowly.

Carol had laughed at the information when first supplied it.She’d said, “I knew there was a reason I was in to one night stands.Could’ve accidentally fucked someone to death.”

Steve had not found it nearly as funny.

Carol had actually been the one most relieved.There had never been a doubt in her mind that Tasha would be fine.Steve had been her number one concern.She’d spent so many years avoiding the concept of parting with him, until they’d both decided they were better off together.With that, came the undeniable truth that she would outlive him.Unless another interplanetary apocalypse happened, their lifespans would never match up.

At least, she had a buffer.He wasn’t the only person she’d ever loved, he might not even be the last, but he would always be the person she loved the most. This would be the lifetime she would cherish.

Generations of children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren and so forth.They would be her legacy, but they would also be Steve’s.Surely not just Tasha would inherit his commanding presence. Grant wouldn’t be the only one to inherit his kindness.Meg couldn’t be the only one to inherit his tenacity.

Now, Carol knew that she wouldn’t be alone.Steve would be there too.Not forever, but long enough.Longer than anyone else.She’d assumed he’d wanted a love to last a lifetime, neither had known that she’d give him one to last several.

“And so’s four,” Carol added cautiously.

“Four’s good too.”He stopped moving.“Wait, what do you mean four?”

“Well.You know how we always thought that Tasha was an anomaly.I mean, my entire state of existence is kind unprecedented.Especially my fertility. Now, sometimes I getrandom-out-of-fucking-nowhere-periods.And we think huh, probably stress, or some weird shit like that.But maybe it’s actually more like I have a really, incredibly, cosmically, long cycle.It’s not like I bother tracking it.”

“Carol, are you saying you want to try for another?”His head spun at the possible heartbreak she was setting them up for.“It’s been over fifteen years.If it hasn’t happened yet, I don’t know if it will.”He held her closer, his hand rising to the nape of her neck.He touched his lips to her forehead and let the kiss linger.

“Steve?”

“Yes?”

“So you’re saying four is doable?We can handle four?Four is good?”

“Yes.Four is good.Five is good.However many you want.”

“Thank God.”She leaned back and pulled him down into a kiss.“Because I’m already pregnant.”

Lifting her off the ground in a hug, he spun them in a circle.“You know I love you right?” he said before setting her down.

“Not nearly as much as I love you.”

“Happy Birthday,” he whispered before kissing her gently.“We better head in; the kids have been eager to show you their presents.”

She touched her stomach.“Too bad everyone’s going to have to wait to see yours.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I’d been thinking ahead, I would have planned this chapter to land on my birthday (which is tomorrow). But I didn’t. Inside joke opportunity missed. Woops.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone for all the love this fic recieved. You folks have no idea how happy and fluffy inside you make me feel!
> 
> Thanks again for following the captains to the end.  
(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)
> 
> -R


End file.
